Ryujin no Naruto, el shinobi mas fuerte
by Kitsune No Me10
Summary: Muchas cosas pasaron en el viaje de Naruto, despertó poderes que solo pocos han usado. En sus manos esta el poder para traer la paz o el caos al mundo shinobi. Naruto/Godlike, Narutoxharem, ligero crossover. Fic dual con Akuma No Ryu
1. El Regreso

Buenos días / tardes, querido público de fanfiction, les habla Kitsune no Me10, les traigo esta historia que salió de los rincones más oscuros y tenebrosos de mi mente, con el fin de entretenerlos y sacarlos de su agobiante y estresante rutina. Pero, al igual que mi primera historia, y querer hacer una buena dosis de entretenimiento, y como dicen por ahí, que las cabezas piensan mejor que una, decidí hacer esto con un escritor que realmente admiro mucho, démosle una calurosa bienvenida a Akuma no Ryu!

Akuma: Y ese soy yo, muy buenas a todos, gente de por allí y de por acá.

Kitsune: ¡Vamos a saber qué puedes hacer! -.-!

Akuma: Jejeje, vale, vale. Como ya dijiste aquí mi compañero esta es tu primera historia y me pediste que hicieras mi tiempo por aquí, que hiciste una mano, que yo, sin problema, tendí. La historia es completamente suya y me encargo de aportar idea, opiniones, etc., etc. Espero que le guste este prólogo que sin duda es el comienzo de una gran aventura con nuestro rubio amante del ramen como protagonista.

Kitsune: Eso está mucho mejor. Bueno como ha dicho mi compañero espero que les agrade esta historia llena de acción, comedia, romance y limón, sobre todo limón, riko y zhukulento LIMÓN.

Akuma: Ya, ya, relájate, que vas a terminar a frenar a los lectores.

Kitsune: No puedes culparme, estoy emocionado ... Bueno dejando las estupideces de lado, demos paso a la historia.

Akuma: Esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotros.

Descargo de responsabilidad

Naruto, sus personajes, sus técnicas y su historia en general, no nos pertenecemos a ningún otro, pertenecemos a Masashi Kishimoto-sama, como personaje y personaje de otro anime, pertenecemos a su respectivo creador, nosotros solo hacemos uso de sus personajes e historia para realizar este fic con el propósito de hacer que pasen un rato agradable, al hacer esta historia ni Akuma ni yo nos beneficiamos monetariamente. Aunque me quieras pagar por eso, no me opondré y creo que Akuma tampoco ...

Es broma, es broma, bueno sin más preámbulos, espero que disfruten el primer capítulo de esta historia.

"Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto ... Personaje hablando.

 _"Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto" ..._ Personaje pensando.

" **Eres un estúpido, gaki"** ... Bijū / Deidad hablando.

 _ **"Eres un estúpido, gaki"**_ ... Bijū / Deidad pensando.

Katon:  Gokakyu no Jutsu ... Técnicas.

(Hola, hola, soy Kitsune no Me10) ... Aclaraciones del autor.

Capítulo 1: El regreso

* * *

Es una hermosa mañana en Konohagakure no Sato (Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas), los habitantes que trabajan en las tiendas, los niños que trabajan y hacen travesuras sin ningún impedimento, Shinobis y Kunoichis saltan por los tejados de las casas, velando por la seguridad de la villa, y cierto Sannin peliblanco escapa de una horda de mujeres enfurecidas, lo típico para esta prospera villa ninja.

En el centro de la villa, frente al monte Hokage, en el interior de un edificio de color rojo, con el kanji Fuego (火) se puede observar tres personas.

La primera es una de los Densetsu no Sannin, Senju Tsunade, que es la Godaime Hokage (Quinta Sombra del Fuego). La segunda una azabache, esta hermosa joven es Kato Shizune, secretaria de la Hokage. Y la tercera una joven pelirosa, se trata de Haruno Sakura, Kunoichi miembro del antiguo equipo 7, y la segunda estudiante de Tsunade.

Podemos ver que estas personas están llevando acabo una conversación tan importante, que se puede afectar la vida en la aldea.

"Shizune por favor no traigas más papeleo, ya llevo 4 pilas de enteras firmadas en este día, y apenas hijo las 8 de la mañana, por favor déjame descansar aunque sea un minuto, me voy a morir si sigo trabajando tanto". O tal vez no tan importante.

"De eso nada Tsunade-sama, aún tiene papeleo por revisar, además solo está poniendo excusas para ponerse sake (1)" Dice la aludida Shizune de forma autoritaria, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

"Tsunade-sama, entre más se queje, más tiempo perdido en el papeleo y entonces va a terminar más tarde", dice la pelirosa.

"Sakura, ustedes no entienden lo tedioso que es hacer este trabajo tan agotador, no sé cómo Naruto quiere ser Hokage, con todo este papel que puede volver loco" Dice una Tsunade molesta.

"Pero Tsunade-sama, Naruto-Kun quiere ser Hokage para ser reconocido por la aldea" Menciona Shizune con una sonrisa amable.

"Hablando de Naruto, está tardado mucho en volver a la aldea, ¿No cree Tsunade-sama? ¿Ya debería ser hora de que volviera? ¿No sabe porque no ha regresado con Jiraiya-sama?" Pregunta Sakura a una Tsunade que muestra una mirada incomoda.

"Sakura-chan tiene la razón Tsunade-sama, estoy preocupada por él, ya has pasado tres meses desde que Jiraiya-sama volvió, por favor, dijes por que no ha vuelto". Le insiste Shizune.

"Haaaa, la razón por la que Naruto no regreso con Jiraiya fue ...

 **Flashback ... Hace 3 meses ...**

Vemos a Tsunade en la oficina firmando papeleo tras papeleo, su escritorio con 6 pilas de papel firmado, a su izquierda en el piso se encuentran 15 pilas más, aun sin firmar.

"Por Kami-sama, juro que matare al gaki de Naruto y al maldito pervertido de Jiraiya por hacerme aceptar el puesto de Hokage" Menciona con una vena palpitando en su cien.

 **Toc ... Toc ... Toc ...**

Dejando de lado su enojo al escuchar que alguien llama a la puerta, y para mantener las apariencias cambia su mueca de enojo por un rostro estoico, para mantener el profesionalismo que requiere su puesto.

"Adelante" Menciona la rubia de prominente delantera.

En el momento en que se otorga el pase a la persona que está llamando a su puerta, puede ver cómo la persona que ingresa a la habitación es un conocido peliblanco. Esta persona es uno de los Densetsu no Sannin, Jiraiya, el Gama Sennin.

"Buenos días Tsunade-Hime, estas tan hermosa como siempre" Menciona un Jiraiya que tenía en su rostro una sonrisa pervertida, lo que molesto a la eludida.

"Jiraiya, ¿quieres que te envie al hospital de un solo puñetazo ?, no me molesta, asi puedo liberar el estrés del papeleo" Menciono una Tsunade con una sonrisa escalofriante.

"E-Era broma Tsunade-Hime, no tienes por qué molestarte" Menciona Jiraiya con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Bueno, dejando eso de lado, el que está aquí aquí quiere decir que el entrenamiento de Naruto ha culminado, y el que viene que faltan 6 meses antes de que se cumplan los 3 años de haberlo hecho para hacer tu tarea" con una sonrisa

A lo que el albo menciona con arrogancia. "Por supuesto Tsunade-Hime, el gaki estaba bajo la instrucción del poderoso Jiraiya-sama Jajajajajaja" A lo que Tsunade le baja una gota estilo anime por la nuca.

"Bueno, y, ¿dónde está el gaki?, Quiero tener algunas preguntas referentes a sus avances" Le pregunta Tsunade mirando hacia los lados buscando al lado gaki, a lo que Jiraiya cambia su expresión arrogante a una mirada nerviosa.

"V-Veras, ¿cómo decírtelo?, Mmmm, Naruto no ha regresado conmigo" Soltó la bomba esperando la reacción que sabía iba a tener la rubia Senju.

"¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡¿COMO QUE NARUTO NO HA VUELTO CONTIGO? ¡DONDE SE ENCUENTRA ESE ESTUPIDO ! ESPERO POR TU BIEN QUE NO HAYAS PEGADO TUS ASQUEROSAS MAÑAS, PORQUE SI ES ASI TE MOLERE A GOLPES!". Menciona una iracunda Tsunade.

"C-Cálmate Tsunade no es eso, es solo que ..." Dice un asustado Jiraiya.

"¡HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!" Tsunade usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no descargar su ira en contra del peliblanco.

"N-No sé dónde se encuentra Naruto" Dice un súper nervioso Jiraiya.

"¿Cómo no saber dónde se encuentra Naruto? Eres su sensei Jiraiya, cómo no se puede saber dónde se encuentra el alumno, puedes usarlo en el entrenamiento" Le dice una Tsunade más calmada, pero en sus ojos se puede ver la furia y la preocupación .

"Veras, mi plan de estudio para Naruto era el siguiente, creo que era mi plan de entrenamiento para los 3 años, pero también me quedé con las palabras cuando ese era lo que aprendí todo en un año. ¿Qué es lo que aprendí? ¿Cuándo quiso enseñar las cosas más avanzadas, cosas que me gustaría saber cuando estaba en la aldea, planeaba hacer eso para mantenerlo ocupado en los 2 años que restaban, pero me volví a sorprender al aprenderlo todo en un año, así "Lo explica Jiraiya una Tsunade, pero antes de continuar es interrumpida por su antigua compañera de equipo "

"No me digas que tu ..." Dice una Tsunade con una mirada que reflejaba el terror en su estado más puro.

"Así es Tsunade, la única cosa que yo no puedo enseñarle era la experiencia en batalla, eso es algo que debo aprender por sí solo" Le dijo un serio Jiraiya. "Pero no te preocupes, estoy convencido de que puedes hacer cosas que te interesen, ¿qué clase de sensei seria, si no confiara en mi estudiante?" Añade Jiraiya con una sonrisa que refleja confianza.

"Y-ya veo, pero, ¿no has tenido noticias de él?" Le pregunta Tsunade a su compañero.

"Si, hace 3 meses hable con él, no me dijiste dónde estaba, pero me dijo que estaba bien" Le explica a Tsunade lo que hace que se calme.

"Ya veo, ¿y eso es todo?" Le pregunta a Jiraiya.

"Si Tsunade-Hime, eso es todo, bueno, creo que me iré a recolectar un poco de información, kajajaja" Le dice Jiraiya con una sonrisa pervertida, para luego desaparecer en una cortina de humo y hojas.

"Maldito pervertido" Masculla una Tsunade furiosa, si eso es lo que da a entender la vena que está palpitando en su cien. Pero luego cambiará su enojo por una sonrisa, se dirigirá a la persona que ocupará en estos momentos sus pensamientos. " _Espero que regreses pronto Naruto, la aldea no es la misma desde que te fuiste, supongo que tu haras de la aldea de un lugar más divertido"_ Piensa Tsunade viendo por el gran ventanal de la oficina Hokage.

 **Fin del Flashback ...**

"Y esa es la razón del porque Naruto no volvió con Jiraiya" Dice Tsunade después de haberlo visto en esa misma habitación hace 3 meses.

"Y-Ya veo, debo mencionar que estoy muy impresionada, terminar su entrenamiento de 3 años en 1 solo año" Menciona una atónita Sakura.

"Eso quiere decir que Naruto-Kun se ha vuelto muy fuerte" Menciona Shizune con un tono alegre.

"Según lo que yo explico, Jiraiya, Naruto se ha vuelto alguien muy fuerte, me alegro por él, así que estará más cerca de lograr su sueño" Menciona una sonrisa Tsunade.

"Tiene razón Tsunade-sama" Secunda Shizune.

"Bueno Tsunade-sama, Shizune-Sempai, yo retiro, me quedé con las chicas para reunirme y pasar el tiempo juntas, ya que los chicos están de misiones, y no podemos hacer mucho hasta que nos llamen misión, aunque no creo. .. "

 **TOC Toc...  
**

Le dice Sakura a su maestra, pero antes de poder terminar la interrumpe alguien que llama a la puerta.

"Pase" Dice Tsunade con tono autoritario, que denota su posición como líder de una aldea ninja.

La puerta se abre dando paso a un joven, de 1,70 m, de unos 16, 17 años y bastante alto para su edad, llevaba un chamarra de color naranja en su mayoría, y negro que se extiende por el cuello, los hombros y las mangas, la lleva desabrochada dejando una camiseta de rejillas que denota su físico bien trabajado (La apariencia de Naruto en sí misma es en el cañón, solo que en vez de pantalones naranja, lleva pantalones Anbu negros, y unas vendas en los tobillos y tiene el peinado de su padre). Lleva una capa blanca con capucha que no deja ver su rostro.

"Buenos días, ¿quién eres tú y tú?" Shizune de forma servicial.

 _"Hay algo en esta persona que me hace familiar, pero no sé qué"_ Piensa Tsunade, sin saber que es el mismo hilo de pensamiento de sus dos estudiantes.

"Cuantos recuerdos, la aldea no ha cambiado mucho desde que me fui, solo el hecho de que han puesto el rostro de Tsunade-sama en el Monte Hokage". Dice el extraño sin responder a la pregunta hecha por Shizune.

"Creo que mi asistente hizo una pregunta, pregunta que no tiene contestado, así que mejor te pregunto yo, ¿quién eres y qué quieres en mi oficina?" Menciona una Tsunade con una pequeña vena palpitando en la cien.

Algo que el visitante ignora por completo. "Ha cambiado mucho Sakura-chan, estas más hermosa de lo que recordaba" Menciona el sujeto a lo que la aludida se sonroja levemente.

"G-Gracias, ¿pero quién es usted? No creo que nos conozcamos". Menciona Sakura, pero antes de que el extraño respondiera una iracunda Tsunade, debido al hecho de ser ignorado, golpea con fuerza el escritorio, rompiéndolo en el proceso, asustando a sus dos estudiantes y sacándole una sonrisa divertida al extraño.

"NO ME IGNOREN, MALDITA SEA, SERA MEJOR QUE RESPONDAS A LO QUE TE PREGUNTE" A lo que las risas del extraño son más fuertes, consiguiendo hacer que Tsunade se enfade más.

"Jajajajaja, no tienes por qué molestar tanto, Tsunade-Bacchan" Responde con una sonrisa burlona.

" _¿Tsunade-Bacchan? El único que me llama así es ..."_ Piensa Tsunade con los ojos como platos.

" _E-El único que llama así a Tsunade-sama es ..."_ Piensa una Shizune con una mirada incrédula.

 _"¿S-Será posible que sea ...?_ Piensa Sakura igual de asombrada que las 2 mujeres en la sala.

"¡Naruto!" Mencionar las 3 al mismo tiempo causando una gran sonrisa del ahora identificado como Naruto.

El Uzumaki se despojó de la capucha que tiene puesta, al que no le quedaba nada que cubría su rostro las otras veces que los cambios que tenía sufrido Naruto. Seguí teniendo sus típicas marcas en las mejillas, su cabello rubio como el sol conserva su estilo alborotado, aunque ahora era más largo que antes, teniendo dos flequillos que enmarcan su rostro. Tras estos 3 años fuera de Konoha, su rostro aún tenía más maduro, pero aún conservaba su carácter jovial que siempre tenía, tenía 3 pendientes dorados en el otro lado izquierdo. ninja en la frente.

"He vuelto"

* * *

Fin del capítulo 1.

(1): Licor de arroz fermentado

Y este fue el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, así como lo disfrute al momento de realizarlo. En este primer capítulo pudimos ver el regreso de nuestro amado rubio y la explicación de porque no regreso con Jiraiya a la aldea, y por lo explicado por Jiraiya podemos entender que Naruto se ha vuelto alguien muy fuerte.

¿Qué pasa ahora con Naruto a lo largo de su entrenamiento?

¿Naruto se había vuelto a un pervertido como su maestro?

Y hablando de su maestro.

¿Jiraiya habia logrado escapar de la turba de mujeres enfurecidas?

Eso y más lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.

No olviden comentar lo que les gusta el capítulo, cualquier pregunta y contestador, cualquier cosa que tenga, sin llegar a hacer mucho spoiler, claro está.

Se despiden de ustedes: Kitsune no Me10 y Akuma no Ryu.


	2. Una Pequeña Reunion

Descargo de responsabilidad

Naruto, sus personajes, sus técnicas y su historia en general, no están interesados en este tema, no están interesados en escribir esta historia, están muy contentos con la isla en la isla tropical, bebiendo piñas coladas y rodeados de mujeres hermosas, Naruto pertenece un Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

"Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto" ... Personaje hablando.

 _"Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto" ..._ Personaje pensando.

" **Eres un estúpido, gaki"** ... Bijū / Deidad hablando.

 _ **"Eres un estúpido, gaki"**_ ... Bijū / Deidad hablando.

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu ... Técnicas.

(Hola, hola, soy Kitsune no Me10) ... Aclaraciones del autor.

En el capítulo anterior.

* * *

"¡Naruto!" Mencionan las 3 al mismo tiempo causando una gran sonrisa del ahora identificado como Naruto.

"¡Él volvió!"

* * *

Capítulo 2: La Reunión

"No se ha cometido ninguna falta, se ha hecho en la aldea, este lugar no es el mismo sin ti" Menciono Shizune derramando lágrimas de felicidad al ver su propio hermano.

"Shizune-Sempai tiene razón, cuando te fuiste la chispa que tenía en la aldea se fue contigo, todo este tiempo ha estado muy tranquilo por aquí" Menciona Sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Lamento la demora, pero no deberías derramar lágrimas Shizune-Neechan, tu hermoso rostro combinado con una sonrisa" Mencionando Naruto con un tono tranquilizador y una sonrisa amplia, causando el rubor en el rostro de Shizune.

Sakura por otro lado muestra una cara de asombro, ya que nunca se esperó tal actitud en Naruto.

"Bueno, dejando el coqueteo de lado" Menciona Tsunade con una sonrisa burlona, lo que ocasiona 3 reacciones, la primera que Naruto sonría de forma zorruna, la segunda, que Shizune se sonroje hasta las orejas (sonrojo marca Hinata) y por último, que Sakura muestre una ligera mueca de enojo que pasa desapercibida por las personas reunidas en la sala.

"¿Puedes decirme cómo te fue en estos 3 años de entrenamiento ?, supongo que traerás buenos resultados". Le dice Tsunade a Naruto, a lo cual este responde con una sonrisa zorruna.

"Me encantaría decirte que me fuiste en mi viaje, pero en estos momentos estoy muy cansado y tengo mucha hambre, ¿podemos dejarlo para mañana ?, te prometo que mañana te diré todo lo que quieras saber" Dice Naruto con una sonrisa cansada, pero luego la cambia por una sonrisa burlona "¿O prefieres que haga un informe?" Menciona con burla, para recibir la reacción que esperaba.

A Tsunade le recorre un escalofrió por la espalda, su rostro se vuelve azul y muestra una fina capa de sudor producto de los nervios. "M-Mañana me dices como te fue en tu viaje, pero por favor no hagas un informe"

"Jajajajajaja, está bien Tsunade-Bacchan, hasta mañana, ahora creo que me comeré un buen tazón de delicioso ramen" Naruto se dispone a salir de la habitación, pero antes de poner un pie en el exterior, es detenido por la voz de Sakura .

"Naruto espera, tú vas a reunirme con las chicas en la tienda de dango (1), me gustaría poder venir conmigo, estoy segura de que las chicas se alegrarán de que estés de vuelta" Le dice Sakura a Naruto, el cual con una sonrisa , que de hecho la ruboriza, le responde.

"De acuerdo Sakura-chan, me encantaría pasarla con ustedes, así podre ver cuánto han cambiado todos"

"E-Está bien, vamos" Y así los dos salen de la oficina Hokage, dejando atrás una vez Tsunade, y una ruborizada Shizune.

"Naruto ha cambiado mucho en estos 3 años, y no solo físicamente, puedo ver que ha madurado, pero sigue conservando esa actitud alegre de siempre" Mencionando Tsunade con una sonrisa viendo la puerta por donde el día acaba de salir, luego voltea la vista hacia una ruborizada Shizune, "¿Y qué es lo que ocurre, no me digas que es la primera vez que alguien te dice algo así?" Le pregunta con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Nn-no T-Tsunade-Sama, es solo que no me esperaba que Naruto-Kun fuera a decir algo así como, yo tomo con la guardia baja" Le mencionaremos más tranquila Shizune a su maestra, pero en su mente hay otra Cosa _"¿Q-Que Ocurre conmigo, Porque mi corazón this bronceado acelerado ?, Naruto-Kun ha Cambiado Mucho en estos 3 años, los antes pensaba que se era lindo, Pero Ahora me parecio ggg ¿guapo ?, no puedo permitir Que Tsunade-sama se entere "_ Razona Shizune en su mente. "D-de todas maneras Tsunade-sama, debe continuar con su papeleo, ya se distrajo demasiado" Le informa Shizune, a lo que Tsunade lanza un suspiro agotador.

"Está bien, como dicen, al mal paso darle prisa" Y así Tsunade se vuelve otra vez con su lucha contra un enemigo que siempre ha hecho retroceder a todo Kage de villa, el papeleo.

 **Con Naruto y Sakura ...**

Después de salir de la torre Hokage, ambos Shinobis iban a un silencio por los demás, Naruto disfrutando de la tranquilidad que le ofrecía estar en su aldea amada, robándose que otra mirada lujuriosa de varias personas que pasaba por la calle que conducía al local de dango, lo que hacía Naruto les respondiera con sonrisas zorrunas, haciendo que se sonroje hasta las orejas, causando que Sakura lo viera con el ceño fruncido, señal que estaba molesta, aunque ella no supiera porque.

 _"Todas esas lagartas se comen con la mirada a Naruto, además de que Naruto responde con esa sonrisa, que es una canción ..."_ Es el hilo de los pensamientos de Sakura, pero se da cuenta de lo que está pensando, lo que hace que su mente se vuelve un caos _¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando, desde cuándo debo importar lo que hago? Naruto con respecto a otras mujeres?_

Naruto se da cuenta de esto, lo que no tarda en preguntarle "Sakura-chan, ¿ocurre algo?

"Nn-no, no hay nada, ¿porque lo preguntas?" Le dice / pregunta Sakura tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

"Es que te he notado algo molesta, ¿hay algo que te inquiete?" Le pregunta Naruto al nombre de interés.

"No es nada Naruto, es que estaba recordando algo que me molestaba a mí y a las chicas" Responde ya más calmada Sakura.

"¿Y que podría ser eso?" Le pregunta Naruto a una Sakura que no sabe si responder o no a la duda de su rubio compañero de equipo.

"Bueno ... hace 2 días todos reunidos en el campo de entrenamiento" Le relata Sakura a Naruto, a lo que le responde con una "Continua".

"Entonces, todos estábamos planeando para hacerla, cuando Kiba dijo que era mejor idea que fuera de una misión de hombres solos, a que todos, excepto cuando las chicas y Kurenai-sensei, de acuerdo, y ayer salieron todos a realizar una misión Rango -A, y listo imaginarte el resto "Termino de relatar Sakura a Naruto, que tenía una expresión pensativa en su rostro, lo que la descolocó bastante, ya que nunca había visto un Naruto con tal expresión.

"Ya veo, puedo imaginarme como debieron haberlo tenido al respecto" Le dice Naruto a Sakura.

"Si, pero mejor olvidemos eso y vayamos a la tienda, las chicas deben haber llegado ya" Menciona Sakura.

"Está bien Sakura-chan, tengo mucha hambre, llevo casi 2 días sin comer" Dice Naruto con una mano en su estómago que gruñó un poco por la falta de alimentos.

"De acuerdo Naruto, vamos" Le responde su compañera de equipo con una sonrisa.

 **Local de dango... Con las chicas...**

"Arrggg, la frente de marquesina si se tarda, llevamos 10 minutos esperándola" Menciona con evidente molestia en su voz una hermosa rubia platino y ojos color turquesa de nombre Yamanaka Ino.

"T-Tranquila Ino-chan, d-de seguro Sakura-Chan esta con Hokage-sama atendiendo algunos asuntos importantes" Menciona una tímida Hyuga Hinata.

"Hinata tiene razón Ino, tal vez Sakura está haciendo algo para Tsunade-sama, o está haciendo un encargo para su madre" Menciona una castaña de curioso peinado, esta chica es Tenten, miembro del equipo Gai.

"Haaaa, está bien, me tranquilizare, aunque no puedo dejar de estar molesta por lo que nos hicieron los chicos, no puedo creer que hayan hecho eso, después de todo fue nuestra idea hacer una misión todos juntos" Replica una molesta Ino a sus compañeras, a lo que Tenten refleja una mirada de molestia reflejada en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, mientras que Hinata baja su aperlada mirada.

"Si bueno, es mejor dejar eso de lado, y mejor hacemos una misión solo nosotras, al menos cuando haya una disponible" Menciona Tenten, lo que hace que Hinata suba la mirada e Ino tenga una mirada decidida en sus bellos ojos turquesa.

"Tenten tiene razón, debemos olvidarlo y mejor hacerla nosotras, así le demostraremos a los chico que nosotras podemos hacer misiones sin su ayuda, aunque debemos decirle a la frente de marquesina y a Kurenai-sensei" Responde una decidida Ino, haciendo que tanto Tenten y Hinata tengan una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

"E-Entonces-s, solo falta S-Sakura-Chan, p-para d-decirle" Menciona entre tartamudeos Hinata.

"Espero que esa frentona no tarde demasiado" Menciona la rubia del grupo.

 **Calles de Konoha...Con Naruto y Sakura...**

Naruto y Sakura van por las calles de Konoha hablando de trivialidades. Mientras se van acercando al local de dango, Sakura se da cuenta que las miradas entorno a Naruto no han cambiado mucho, solo por el hecho de que los hombres y las mujeres adultas lo ven con odio, algo que la descoloco en demasía. " _¿Que está pasando, porque están observando a Naruto con tanto odio?_

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan" Llamo Naruto a una Sakura que está perdida en sus pensamientos.

"D-Dime Naruto, ¿qué sucede?" Le dice/pregunta Sakura a Naruto.

A lo que Naruto señala una tienda que está al frente suyo "Ya hemos llegado al local de dangos, ¿segura que estas bien?" Le pregunta Naruto con una mirada que refleja preocupación, cosa que la sonrojo levemente, pero sacudiendo la cabeza se deshace del sonrojo.

"Lo siento mucho Naruto, no sé qué me paso" Se disculpó Sakura a lo que Naruto solo sacude la mano restándole importancia.

"No te preocupes Sakura-chan, estoy seguro que tienes tus preocupaciones, mejor pasemos, pero antes..." Menciona Naruto, acto seguido subirse la capucha de su haori.

"¿Qué haces Naruto?" Le pregunta una intrigada Sakura.

"Solo quiero que se lleven una pequeña sorpresa" Menciona Naruto con una sonrisa burlona.

A lo que Sakura también pone en sus carnosos labios una sonrisa burlona. "Está bien Naruto, de seguro se llevaran una gran sorpresa" Y así los 2 ingresan al local de dango. Sakura entrando primera, siendo seguida por Naruto.

 **Local de dango...**

Al momento en que Sakura puso un pie en el local, Tenten, Ino y Hinata voltearon a verla "Al fin llegas frentesota, pensé que nos ibas a dejar aquí embarcadas" Menciona Ino con una mirada molesta.

"Lo siento Ino-Buta, lo que paso es que tuve que hablar de algunas cosas con Tsunade-sama" Menciona Sakura molestando en el proceso a Ino debido al apodo que usa en ella.

"¿Y que era tan importante para que tardaras tanto?" Le pregunta Tenten a Sakura.

A lo cual Sakura responde con pereza "Solo cosas sobre el hospital, ya saben algunos informes sobre los pacientes" Menciona sentándose al lado de Tenten y Hinata.

"D-De acuerdo, e-entonces será mejor que p-pidamos nuestras órdenes" Dice entre tartamudeos Hinata, cosa que las demás apoyan.

"Chicas, ¿no han notado que ese sujeto está viéndonos fijamente?" Menciona Tenten, a lo que todas voltean a ver al susodicho causando varias reacciones.

Sakura sonríe de forma burlona, esperando el momento en el que se enteren de que es Naruto.

Hinata adquiere un sonrojo, algo en esa persona le recuerda a su amor platónico Naruto.

E Ino ella pues... "Que guapo es, mira ese cuerpo, me pregunto quién será, tal vez lo invite a comer con nosotras" Menciona con una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro.

"¿De qué demonios hablas Ino-Buta? como se te ocurre, quien sabe qué clase de persona sea" Menciona Sakura fingiendo que no conoce al sujeto.

"Sakura tiene razón Ino, no conocemos a ese sujeto de nada como para que lo estés invitando a comer con nosotras" Expone Tenten con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

"No sean aguafiestas chicas, ya todas tenemos 16 años, debemos conocer chicos lindos para salir con ellos, ¿qué dices tú, Hinata?" Dice Ino, para después preguntarle a Hinata, a la cual se ruboriza más de lo que estaba (Como si eso fuera posible).

"E-Eh y-yo" Menciona Hinata al borde del desmayo.

"Déjala tranquila Ino, sabes que ella solo tiene ojos para su Naruto-Kun" Exclama Tenten reclamándole a Ino, para después burlarse de la pobre Hinata que había inventado un nuevo tono de rojo.

"¡T-Tenten-san!" Dice una pobre y sonrojada Hinata.

"Ya dejen a la pobre Hinata en paz, no les hagas caso Hinata, solo están jugando" Le explica Sakura a una más tranquila Hinata.

"Bueno, volviendo al tema anterior, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Invitamos a ese lindo chico con nosotras o qué? Pregunta Ino a sus amigas que voltean a verse entre ellas.

"Has lo que quieras Ino" Dice Sakura viendo a otro lado y los brazos cruzados, aunque de no haber tenido el rostro ladeado, las demás hubieran podido ver la sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

"Hazlo Ino, invítalo a que se siente con nosotras" Le apresura Tenten.

"De acuerdo" Responde Ino, mientras le hace señas a Naruto, aunque ellas no lo sepan.

"Ya viene, ya viene" Exclama una feliz Ino, a lo que Sakura ensancha su sonrisa burlona, Hinata se ponga nerviosa y Tenten sonría en menor medida.

"Buenos días señoritas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?" Menciona el extraño sujeto, aunque solo lo es para 3 de las 4 personas que están en la mesa.

A lo que Ino le responde "Veras, te vimos muy solo y nos preguntamos ¿que si querías comer con nosotras?" Le responde Ino al extraño que tiene al frente suyo.

"Me encantaría almorzar con 4 hermosas señoritas" Responde con una sonrisa que les ocasiona sonrojos a las 4 chicas reunidas.

"Q-Que bueno, jejeje, pero siéntate, me presento, mi nombre es Ino, Yamanaka Ino" Se presenta la rubia platino.

"Mi nombre es Tenten" Se presenta la castaña de extraño peinado.

"Mi nombre es Sakura, Haruno Sakura" Se presenta Sakura para seguir con el juego.

"M-Mi nombre e-es H-Hinata, H-Hyuga H-Hinata" Se presentó en su adorable tartamudeo la heredera Byakugan.

"Un placer conocerlas chicas" Menciona el sujeto con una sonrisa encantadora, sonrisa que de nuevo les roba sonrojos a las chicas.

"Y-Y ¿cómo te llamas? Le pregunta una avergonzada Tenten.

"Disculpen mi falta de educación, aunque estoy seguro que ustedes me conocen-ttebayo, mi nombre es Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, ha pasado un tiempo, chicas" Menciona el, otra vez, identificado Naruto, retirándose la capucha recibiendo la reacción que esperaba.

"¡¿N-N-NARUTOOOO?! Exclamaron Ino y Tenten al borde de la locura, mientras la pobre Hinata yacía desmayada.

"Jajajajajajaja" Era la respuesta de una Sakura que se moría de la risa.

 **Torre Hokage...Después del grito...**

¿Qué demonios fue eso? Pregunta Tsunade que alcanzo a escuchar tan estruendoso grito.

"A lo mejor las chicas descubrieron que Naruto-Kun volvió" Le respondió su fiel asistente.

"Tal vez" Responde Tsunade, para luego suspirar al ver que todavía no ha avanzado nada en su papeleo.

 **Local de dango...Después del grito...**

"Jajajajajajaja, deberían ver sus rostros, es algo que no olvidare en mucho tiempo" Se burlaba una Sakura de sus amigas, mientras Naruto intentaba reanimar a una desmayada Hinata.

"No le veo lo divertido Sakura, ¿por qué no nos dijistes que Naruto había vuelto?" Dice/pregunta a su antigua rival una molesta Ino.

"Si les hubiera dicho no habría tenido nada de divertido" Le responde Sakura.

"Pero aun así..." Le dice Tenten a Sakura, pero antes de terminar es interrumpida por un Naruto que había terminado de reanimar a Hinata.

"Ya chicas tranquilas, no culpen a Sakura-chan, yo fui el que le dio la idea de no decirles nada a ustedes" Les explica Naruto a las, ya menos, enfurecidas chicas.

"Solo por eso, tú debes invitar todo lo que pidamos, Naruto" Le menciona Ino con una sonrisa burlona, pensando que se negaría.

"Ino tiene razón, deberás pagar todo lo que pidamos" Defiende Tenten la idea de su rubia amiga, pensando también que Naruto se reusaría a hacerlo, pero fueron sorprendidas cuando Naruto respondió.

"Me parece justo, señorita" Les responde el rubio Uzumaki, mientras llama a la camarera.

Las chicas se sorprenden por el hecho de que Naruto no se haya negado a pagar por todo.

 _"Naruto/Kun ha cambiado en este tiempo que ha pasado"_ Piensan las 4 chicas al mismo tiempo.

"Buenos días, mi nombre es Rika y hoy voy a atenderlos"

"Buenos días Rika-chan, quisiéramos pedir nuestras ordenes, pidan primero ustedes chicas" Le responde Naruto a Rika lo que ocasiona que esta se sonroje por la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de Naruto.

"H-Hai" Responde como puede Rika entre tartamudeos.

"Yo quisiera una ración de Kuri Dango (2) acompañado de un Te Shincha (3) por favor" Responde con un tono suave Ino, con un leve sonrojo al ver la sonrisa de Naruto.

"Yo quisiera una ración de Bocchan Dango (4) y un Te Amacha (5)" Pide Tenten, a lo que Rika asiente y anota en su pequeña libreta.

"Yo quiero una ración pequeña de Chadango (6) y un Te Bancha (7), por favor" Menciona Sakura, a lo que Rika anota en su libreta con un asentimiento de cabeza.

"Y-Yo q-quisiera, e-etto..." Dice una Hinata muerta de vergüenza.

"Vamos Hinata-chan pide sin preocupaciones" Le dice Naruto a Hinata que asiente con la cabeza.

"H-Hai, e-está bien Naruto-Kun" Farfulla suavemente la tímida heredera Hyuga. "Y-Yo quiero un D-Dango M-Mitarashi (8), y u-un T-Te G-Genmaicha (9), p-por f-favor" Menciona Hinata jugando con sus dedos, una visión de lo más tierna si le preguntan a Naruto.

"De acuerdo, solo falta u-usted señor, ¿q-que va a desear? Menciona una colorida Rika.

"Por favor dime solo Naruto, no me gustan las formalidades" Menciona un sonriente rubio amante del ramen.

"D-De acuerdo, ¿que desea?" Le pregunta Rika tratando inútilmente bajar el sonrojo que cubre su rostro.

"Bueno, yo quiero una gran ración de Tako Dango (10) y una botella de su mejor sake" Le menciona un Naruto con una sonrisa, que, a ojos de las chicas, era encantadora. Aunque sus compañeras de generación se sorprenden por el hecho de que haya pedido sake en vez de té.

"D-Disculpe, pero cuantos años tiene u-usted" Le pregunta a Naruto, el cual se queda mirando por pocos segundos antes de responder.

"Tengo 16, ¿porque lo preguntas Rika-chan? Le pregunta un intrigado Naruto.

A lo cual Rika responde "B-bueno, ya que no porta bandana ninja, debo informarle que no puedo darle el sake, ya que la edad para poder beber para los civiles es de 18 años" Le responde una más tranquila Rika.

"Oh, no te preocupes, tengo esto" A lo que saca de su capa la bandana que lo acredita como Shinobi de Konoha. "Ya sabes lo que dicen, suficiente edad para beber, suficiente edad para matar y suficiente edad para tener sexo" Menciona Naruto de manera natural, lo que causa en sus escuchas un sonrojo atómico al escuchar la palabra "Sexo".

"Y-Ya veo, disculpe las molestias, vuelvo enseguida con sus pedidos" Menciona una roja Rika, para después hacer una reverencia y retirarse a buscar las ordenes que pidieron nuestros amigos.

"Bueno, mientras esperamos que nos traigan nuestras ordenes, porque no me cuentan lo que han hecho en este tiempo que estuve fuera de la villa" Les menciona Naruto a unas sonrojadas chicas.

"B-Bueno, después de que tú te fuistes todos nos pusimos a entrenar sin descanso, yo entrene con Tsunade-sama, y los demás entrenaron con sus respectivos senseis. Y después tomamos el examen Chunnin" Menciona una ya más repuesta Sakura. Lo que causa que Naruto asiente.

"Ya todos somos Chunnin, con excepción de Neji, ya que él es un Jounnin"

"El examen Chunnin, cuantos recuerdos" Dice Naruto con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa nostálgica, lo que causa de nuevo el sonrojo en las chicas, pero en mayor medida en Hinata.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer tu Naruto?" Le pregunta la heredera del clan Yamanaka.

"¿De qué hablas Ino? Le pregunta un intrigado rubio.

"A-A lo que I-Ino-Chan se r-refiere, es que tu e-eres el ú-único de n-nuestra generación que t-todavía es G-Gennin, Naruto-Kun" Le menciona una roja Hinata.

"Tienen razón, había olvidado por completo que no había hecho el examen de ascenso a Chunnin debido al entrenamiento" Dice el heredero Uzumaki, para después dar un suspiro de resignación.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer, Naruto? ¿Piensas hablar con Tsunade-sama para que te recomiende para el próximo examen Chunnin?, aunque te faltaría un equipo" Le pregunta/dice Sakura.

"¿Que voy a hacer?, supongo que no hare nada" Menciona el rubio, lo que descoloca a las chicas.

"P-Pero Naruto, ¿no quieres ser Hokage?, ser Chunnin es un paso más cerca para lograrlo" Le menciona una shockeada Sakura a Naruto, y no es la única, ya que las demás están igual de sorprendidas que su amiga pelirosa.

"Mi sueño es ser Hokage, el Hokage más fuerte que ha visto esta aldea, pero para lograrlo no es necesario ser Chunnin, solo se necesita experiencia y poder, y eso es algo que ya tengo" Menciona con una sonrisa que derrocha confianza.

"S-Si tú lo dices, está bien" Menciona Sakura ya menos shockeada.

"C-con permiso aquí están sus pedidos" Menciona Rika, llamando la atención de las chicas y de Naruto.

"Gracias Rika-chan, luce delicioso" Le responde Naruto con una sonrisa coqueta.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA" Grita Rika, para salir corriendo a quien sabe dónde.

"Jajajaja, bueno empecemos a comer" Menciona un sonriente Naruto, a lo que las chicas tímidamente asienten.

"H-Hai" Responden todas a la vez.

"Haaaa, sin duda no hay mejor sake que el de Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego)" Menciona un Naruto bebiendo directamente de la botella.

"Naruto, ¿desde cuándo bebes?, estoy segura de que es la primera vez que te veo bebiendo alcohol" Menciona Tenten de manera suave.

"¿Desde cuándo bebo?, mmmm, fue como 6 meses después de que me fui de la aldea, al principio no me gustó mucho, pero conforme paso el tiempo le fui agarrando el gusto" Responde Naruto sinceramente.

"¿Y en tu viaje no has conocido a un chico lindo que nos puedas presentar?" Pregunta Ino de manera coqueta.

"I-Ino, ¿qué estupideces dices?, ¿porque preguntas algo como eso? Le pregunta una escandalizada Sakura a Ino.

"¿Porque es una estupidez, frente de marquesina?" Le devuelve la pregunta Ino a su amiga de la infancia.

"¿P-Porque?, porque si pues" Le responde una nerviosa Sakura.

"Esa no es una respuesta Saku..." Dice Ino pero es interrumpida por Naruto.

"Ya chicas, no peleen, y respondiendo a tu pregunta Ino, no conocí chicos "lindos", ya que soy hombre no me propuse ese objetivo, lo que sí puedo decirte es que conocí chicas lindas, chicas muy lindas" Le responde Naruto, aunque al final forma una sonrisa ladina en su rostro. Causando el asombro en las chicas, con la excepción de Hinata, ya que ella solo bajo la mirada de manera entristecida.

"¡Naruto! ¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa?" Le exclama una furiosa Ino.

"¿A qué te refieres Ino?" Le pregunta un confundido Naruto.

"Ino tiene razón, no puedo creer que te hayas vuelto un pervertido la igual que Jiraiya-sama" Le responde una Tenten en el mismo estado que su amiga.

"¿Podrían decirme de que hablan?" Pregunta un intrigado Naruto, aunque se hace a la idea de lo que quieren decir las chicas.

"De seguro no vinistes con Jiraiya-sama porque estabas ocupado con alguna mujer t-teniendo s-sexo" Menciona una furiosa Sakura, tratando de controlarse para no saltar sobre el Uzumaki y golpearlo hasta la muerte.

 _"¡N-Naruto-Kun!"_ Piensa una cabizbaja Hinata.

"Jajajajajajaja" Se ríe escandalosamente el rubio dando incluso algunos golpes en la mesa llamando poderosamente la atención de las chicas.

"¿De qué te ríes pervertido?" Le preguntan 3 de las 4 chicas de manera furiosa.

"Se equivocan chicas, admito que conocí muchas mujeres, pero eso no quiere decir que haya tenido sexo con alguna" Responde un tranquilo Naruto, lo que hace las chicas se calmen un poco.

"¿D-De verdad?" Le pregunta Ino, a lo que Naruto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora le responde.

"Es en serio chicas, no tuve sexo con ninguna chica, ellas lo definen más bien como, hacer el amor" Recalca Naruto con una sonrisa ladina, causando que las chicas se ruboricen hasta las orejas y Hinata, ella pues, se desmayó.

"¡B-BAKA!" Grita una roja Sakura, aunque no se sabe si es de vergüenza o ira, tal vez sea de las 2, para posteriormente darle una bofetada a Naruto.

 **Momentos después...Calle principal de Konoha...**

Podemos ver al grupo conformado por 4 Kunoichis y 1 Shinobi caminar de manera tranquila por las calles de Konoha.

"¿No crees que te has pasado, Sakura-chan?" Menciona un serio Naruto, aunque cabe recalcar que tiene la mejilla derecha roja con la marca de una mano debido a la bofetada que recibió de Sakura.

"Claro que no, te lo tienes bien merecido por andar de pervertido" Menciona una furiosa Sakura, con los brazos cruzados y una vena saltando en su cien.

"Sakura tiene razón, no puedo creer que te hayas vuelto un pervertido como Jiraiya-sama" Menciona la castaña del equipo Gai.

"¡Yo no me parezco a Ero-Sennin!" Respondió Naruto.

"¿No? ¿Cómo puedes demostrarlo?" Pregunta Ino, mientras que lleva a una todavía desmayada Hinata cargada en la espalda.

"Eso es sencillo, Ero-Sennin siempre se la pasa espiando en las aguas termales, y yo no hago eso" Se defendió rápidamente Naruto, quitándoles cualquier argumento a las chicas para poder decir que es un pervertido.

"P-por más que lo odiemos, Naruto tiene razón, y además Naruto ya es un adulto, y no podemos meternos en su vida íntima" Menciona una ruborizada Tenten.

"Creo que tienes razón en eso Tenten" Menciona la rubia Yamanaka.

"Disculpa por golpearte, creo que no debí actuar así" Se disculpó una sonrojada Sakura.

"No te preocupes Sakura-chan" Lo desestimo Naruto agitando la mano en señal de que no le importaba mucho.

"Pero aun así..." Empieza Sakura pero es interrumpida por su escucha.

"Ya te lo dije Sakura-chan, no tiene importancia" Le insiste Naruto a su compañera de equipo.

"E-Está bien Naruto" Le responde Sakura de manera cohibida.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora Naruto?" Le pregunto una intrigada rubia, lo que hace que todas las miradas se dirijan al rubio del grupo.

"En estos momentos me voy a mi casa, tengo casi 3 años de polvo que limpiar, después voy a dormir, estoy muy cansado, dure casi 3 días sin dormir para poder llegar rápido a la aldea" Menciona Naruto, para después lanzar un suspiro de cansancio.

"De acuerdo, entonces creo que aquí nos separamos, voy a dejar a Hinata a su casa, para después irme a la florería a ayudar a mi mama" Menciona Ino, para despedirse de sus compañeros e irse. Recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Naruto y un "Adiós" de las chicas.

"Entonces creo que tú también me quieres, debes ayudar a mi madre con la tienda, nos vemos después de chicos" Se despide Tenten de manera apresurada, para luego salir corriendo.

"Nos vemos Naruto, voy a ir a mi casa para saber si a mi mamá no hace falta nada" Se despide de Sakura, para dejar un solo de Naruto en la calle.

"Ufff, fue un día muy agotador, ya quiero llegar a mi casa a dormir" Menciona Naruto para salir en la dirección de su casa.

"AYUDAAAAAAAAAAA" Menciona cierto albo invocador de sapos, parece ser que no ha podido deshacerse de las mujeres enfurecidas que quieren acabar con la vida de nuestro pervertido favorito.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 2.


	3. Un Secreto Revelado

**Jonathan486:** Muchas gracias, el cambio que tengo planeado para Naruto es aún mayor, que tiene pensado añadir a su personalidad carismática y alegre las personalidades de 2 personajes emblemáticos del anime, los que verán a lo largo de la historia.

 **Zafir09:** Naruto es todo un lokillo, un Jiraiya no se quita lo de espiar en las aguas termales ni aunque hay que nacer, con lo de las toallas hay que estar de acuerdo es que es una ley universal, que aunque haya un huracán categoría 20 no van a salir volando, por lo tanto no creo que se preocupen mucho por eso.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Que bueno que el gusto el capítulo anterior, en este sentido un poco del cambio de Naruto durante esos 3 años de entrenamiento. A lo largo de la historia se verán las opiniones variadas de las chicas, y no solo las de ellas, también se verán las opiniones de todos sus conocidos, tanto las buenas como las malas. Por lo tanto, invitar a seguir esta historia que cada vez se pone mejor.

 **wolf1990** : Tratare de salir lo más posible de lo repetidor, cambiar los argumentos que sí lo son con mucho en las historias, pero también usar elementos que aunque mucho más seguirán gustando, en otras palabras va a ser una mezcla que espero que les guste.

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0:** Pues no esperes más porque aquí está la continuación, espero que tú también disfrutes al momento de escribirla.

Con todo esto dicho pasemos al capítulo 3.

Descargo de responsabilidad

Los personajes de Naruto así como todas sus técnicas, armas, etc., pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, al igual que los demás personajes, técnicas, habilidades, armas, etc., de otros animes / mangas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

"Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto" ... Personaje hablando.

" _Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto_ " ... Personaje pensando.

" **Eres un estúpido, gaki** " ... Bijū / Deidad hablando.

" _**Eres un estúpido, gaki**_ " ... Bijū / Deidad pensando.

Katon:  Gokakyu no Jutsu ... Técnicas.

(Hola, hola, soy Kitsune no Me10) ... Intervenciones del autor.

Capitulo anterior.

* * *

"¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora Naruto?" Le pregunto una intrigada rubia, lo que hace que todas las miradas se dirijan al rubio del grupo.

"En estos momentos me voy a casa, tengo casi 3 años de polvo que limpiar, después voy a dormir, estoy muy cansado, casi 3 días sin dormir para poder llegar rápido a la aldea" Menciona Naruto, para luego lanzar un suspiro de cansancio .

"ATRAPENLOOOO" Mencionan un grupo de mujeres, aunque su rasgo más resaltante es que todas están cubiertas por unas toallas persiguiendo a un pervertido de cabello blanco que todos conocemos.

"AYUDAAAAAAAAAAA" Menciona el albo invocador de sapos, pasando justo por enfrente de Naruto causando que sospeche de manera agotadora y sigas en dirección a su casa, ignorando los gritos de dolor y súplica de Jiraiya al ser alcanzado por las mujeres.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Un secreto revelado. Akatsuki comienza a moverse.

Eran las 5:00 a.m., falta poco para que el sol salga en la majestuosa aldea de Konoha, en el departamento de nuestro rubio protagonista ya se podía observar el movimiento del ocupante.

"Fuuwaaa, que bien dormí, tuve tiempo para dormir en una cama de verdad. Baño, después de 10 minutos el chico salió del baño con sus pantalones puestos con una toalla alrededor de su cuello y otra en su mano derecha con la cual se está secando su cabello, al que no tiene que meterse en su torso marcado por el entrenamiento Shinobi.

Al terminar de secar el cabello rebelde, se dirigió a la cocina donde, por muy extraño que parezca, se preparó un tazón de alimento instantáneo, al terminar de desayunar, se dispuso una casa de un rumbo en específico.

"Voy a ir a un buen rato, y luego iré a hablar con Tsunade-Bacchan". Con esos pensamientos en mente se dirigió a los campos de entrenamiento que poseía la aldea.

 **Torre Hokage ... 3 horas después ...**

Vemos a una Tsunade que está cumpliendo con sus obligaciones como Hokage.

"Fuuwaaa no hay nada mejor que un buen sake en la mañana". "Que extraño que Shizune no está aquí, ella es la primera en llegar, bueno, más, de esa forma puedo tomar, sake con mayor tranquilidad" Eran las reflexiones de la Sanidad de las Babasas, pero antes de seguir con su tranquilidad, los gritos de una persona que ella conoce muy bien en el momento.

"¡TSUNADE-SAMA, TSUNADE-SAMA!" Eran los gritos de Shizune que iba corriendo de manera apresurada hacia el despacho de su maestra, lo que causaba que Tsunade empezaba a buscar un escondite para su bien preciado.

"¡Yo no fui!" Menciona una alterada Tsunade porranzadamente esconder su bebida celestial. Justo en el momento en el que esconde la botella, una alterada Shizune entra de golpe a la oficina, portando en sus manos un libro BINGO.

"Calma Shizune, ¿qué ocurre que estas tan alteradas?" Le pregunta una intrigada Tsunade.

"¡Tiene que ver esto Tsunade-Sama!" Le menciona Shizune, para posteriormente enseñarle el libro BINGO abierto en una página en particular.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres q ...?" Le pregunta una intrigada Tsunade que no pudo terminar su frase, sus ojos se levantaron sin poder creerse lo que se encontró escrito en el libro.

"¡¿QUE ES ESTOOOOOOOO ?!" Se pregunta una sorpresa, Tsunade, con los ojos por un punto de salirse de sus cuencas, al ver la foto del rubio, Uzumaki en el famoso libro que contenía la información sobre ninjas renegados / criminales / ninjas famosos.

 **Con Naruto ...**

"¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de estar en problemas con Bacchan muy pronto?" Se pregunta Naruto de manera preocupada.

 **Torre Hokage ...**

"Esto es increíble, ¿no crees así, Tsunade-Sama?" Le preguntó la azabache a la rubia Hokage.

"Esto sobrepasa lo increíble" Le responde la maestra a su alumna, todavía en un estado de shock.

Preguntar por el porqué de esta reacción, para saberlo, ver la información que está plasmada en el libro BINGO, en el cual ponía:

Nombre: Desconocido.

Alias: Ryujin (1) (龍神)

Rango: "S"

Apariencia: Tres marcas en las mejillas, simulando bigotes, rubio alborotado con dos flequillos que enmarcan su rostro y 3 pendientes dorados en su ojo izquierdo. Altura: 1,70m. Edad: 16 a 20 años.

Vestimenta: Chamarra de color naranja en su mayoría, y negro que se extiende por el cuello, los hombros y las mangas, haori blanco con detalles de llamas rojas en el borde inferior, pantalones Anbu color negro, vendas en los tobillos.

Afiliación: Desconocida.

Ninjutsu: Rango "S".

Afinidad Elemental: Katon (Elemento Fuego)

Taijutsu: Rango "A".

Genjutsu: Rango "A".

Kenjutsu: Rango "S".

Estilo: Santtoryu (Técnica de Tres Espadas).

Recompensa: 50.000.000 de Ryus Vivo, 30.000.000 de Ryus Muerto.

Datos Adicionales: Lucho en la guerra civil de Kirigakure no Sato (Aldea Escondida entre la Neblina) en el bando de la resistencia contra Yondaime Mizukage (Cuarta Sombra del Agua), rumorea que luchó contra 10.000 Shinobis al mando del Mizukage, para luego luchar mano una mano contra el mismo Mizukage, en una batalla que duró 5 días.

Enfrentar solo si es un Shinobi nivel Jounnin o superior.

 **Toc ... Toc ... Toc ...**

Las dos mujeres fueron sometidas a un estado de alerta debido a que alguien llamó a la puerta a la que Tsunade sacudió su cabeza para poder responder con seriedad.

"Adelante" La puerta se abrió dando paso al rubio de que estaba hablando en esos momentos.

"Buenos días Tsunade-Bacchan, Shizune-Neechan" Menciona una sonrisa Naruto al entrar a la oficina, pero al momento de cerrar la puerta se agacha para poder esquivar 3 bolígrafos que se clavaron en la puerta. "¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?! ¡CASI ME MATAS!" Exclamó un alterado rubio de ojos azules.

"¡NO ME DIGAS ABUELA GAKI DEL DEMONIO! ¡SABES LO MUCHO QUE DETESTO QUE ME DIGAN ASÍ!" Le responde de igual modo una furiosa Tsunade.

Ya pasada la algarabía en la oficina Hokage el heredero del clan Uzumaki se dispone a hablar con la Hokage.

"Bueno dejando eso de lado, creo que es hora de que te diga todo lo referente a mi entrenamiento".

"No es necesario" Le respondió Tsunade, llamando la atención de Naruto.

"¿Y porque no?" Le pregunta un intrigado Naruto, ganando un suspiro de la Senju. "Para ser honesta, tenía mucho interés sobre su entrenamiento, pero al mismo tiempo, me di cuenta de que no es necesario" Le dice la rubia de grandes pechos mostrándole el libro BINGO, más concretamente la página donde estaba su foto, ganando un suspiro de parte de Naruto.

"Ufff, para ser sincero, ha preferido mucho tiempo después, pero bueno, ¿qué se va a hacer?" Menciona a Naruto negando con la cabeza de manera despreocupada.

"Solo tienes que tener un pequeño combate para poder ver tu nivel actual" Menciona Shizune, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada.

"Eso sí es necesario Shizune" Le dice Tsunade a su primera estudiante.

"¿Q-Que quiere decir, Tsunade-Sama?" Le preguntó la pelinegra a su mentora.

"Digo que no es necesario, después de todo, ¿quién no conoce las habilidades y capacidades de Ryujin?" Leído Tsunade con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa socarrona que surca sus carnosos labios.

"Sí, supongo que tiene razón Tsunade-Sama" Le menciona Shizune con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Bueno, ya estás todo aclarado, creo que no es necesario mantenerla sellada" Menciona que Naruto está llamando la atención de las cosas que están presentes en la habitación.

"¿De qué hablas Naruto?" Le pregunta Tsunade, mientras que Shizune por otro lado lo ve con intriga.

"Me refiero a esto" Dijo Naruto sacando su porta-shuriken un pequeño pergamino para extenderlo más tarde sobre el escritorio, más su pulgar y extraer un poco de sangre en el rollo, trazó una línea con la misma y exclamó "¡Kai!"

Para que de una pequeña nube de humo aparezca una hermosa Katana de empuñadura y vaina de color blanco con una guardia circular, la cual amarra en su cintura en su lado derecho. (Ya deben saber qué Katana se está hablando).

"I-Increíble" Menciona una estupefacta Tsunade.

"Es muy hermosa" Añadió Shizune con una mirada de admiración en su bello rostro.

"Bueno Shizune-Chan, Tsunade-Hime, me retiro, tengo que buscar otras cosas de Katanas, que me siento incómodo con una sola" Mencionando Naruto para seguir saliendo de la habitación, dejando atrás una sílaba de Shizune, debido a un mote cariñoso que fue agregado a su nombre, ya una Tsunade ligeramente sonrojada y algo confusa.

"Naruto se ha vuelto alguien increíblemente fuerte" Menciona Tsunade con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

"Tiene razón Tsunade-Sama" Le respondió Shizune con una sonrisa igual.

 **Calles de Konoha ...**

Vemos a Naruto caminando por las calles concurridas de la aldea, siendo el objeto de varias miradas por parte de las niñas, sobre todo las adolescentes quienes lo ven con sonrojos y sonrisas de enamoradas acompañadas de ojos en forma de corazón, los demás chicos de su edad lo miraban con envidia, pero los adultos lo ven con un odio profundo, tanto así, que si las miradas mataran Naruto ya había muerto 20 veces. El rubio Uzumaki caminaba ignorando lo que ocurría a su alrededor y con paso firme y seguro se dirigía a su objetivo, el área comercial de la aldea.

Ya en el área comercial de la aldea Naruto se encuentra frente a una tienda con un cartel que decía: (武装 空) Busō Sora (2). El rubio se quedó viendo por un tiempo pequeño de tiempo la entrada de la tienda, teniendo un debate interno.

 _"¿Cómo debo llamar para probar la suerte?", "¿Qué debo hacer?"_ . Pero luego notó que las presencias conocidas, lo que hace es tener una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Busō Sora ...**

Puede ver el interior de la tienda, que está repleta de armas de todo tipo, Katanas, Kunais, Shurikens, Sais, etc. (La tienda en sí es la misma tienda de Loguetown, donde Zoro obtiene sus dos Katanas, pero aún sin las armas de fuego y con las diferentes herramientas para la vida ninja), en la tienda también podemos observar 4 figuras femeninas charlando amenamente.

"¿Se puede creer que se ha puesto Naruto en estos 3 años?" Les pregunta la rubia heredera del clan Yamanaka.

"No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero Ino-Buta tiene razón, Naruto ha cambiado mucho, y no solo físicamente, se nota que ha madurado mucho" Agrega la pelirosa miembro del equipo 7.

"Me ha preguntado si podría tener algún entrenamiento en armas, y si es así, me gustaría saber su habilidad" Responde la experiencia en armas del Equipo 9.

"¿Qué te pasa Hinata, porque estas tan callada?" Pregunta a la heredera de los ojos perla.

"N-No s-sucede nada, I-Ino-San" Responde una tímida Hinata jugando con sus dedos índices.

"Ya sé lo que pasa Hinata" Menciona Tenten, llamando la atención de todas, "Lo que pasa es que hace deslumbrarse por Naruto, ¿cierto?". Pregunta con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios ganando las risas de los demás y la vergüenza de la aludida.

"T-Tenten-San" Menciona una apenada Hinata, con la cara tan roja como un tomate y vapor saliendo de sus oídos.

"Jajajajajaja" Se rió de la broma Tenten, para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza de una persona que había llegado por la espalda y por estar distraída no se percató de su presencia. "¡Ite!" Exclamó Tenten por el dolor, pero antes de reclamar a la persona que tuvo el coraje de golpe, una voz que lo conoce muy bien, está detrás de ella, lo que hace que su rostro pierda el color y empiece a temblar más que a Chouji en cuanto el hombre que tiene que hacer dieta.

"¡Tenten! ¿Qué es lo dicho de la burla de las demás personas?" La pregunta de una autoritaria figura que está en el suelo, es una mujer de 30 a 38 años de edad, pero que tiene una apariencia de 24 años, una altura de 1,67 cm, piel clara, cara angulosa y sombras el color verde oscuro que lleva recogido en una coleta y solo deja suelto un flequillo, pechos copa "C", vientre plano, anchas caderas y un hermoso y redondo trasero, lleva puesto un kimono de cuadros morado oscuro y morado claro y lleva un mandil de color verde y las típicas sandalias ninjas. (Sango, personaje de Inuyasha)

"O-Oka-Sama" Murmuró Tenten con un ligero tono de miedo en su voz, ya que su madre cuando está enojada con miedo, mucho, mucho miedo.

"Buenos días, Sango-San" Mencionan el resto de las chicas de manera educada, ya que conocen el personaje de la castaña mayor.

"Buenos días chicas, ¿en qué puedo ayudar el día de hoy?" Pregunta Sango de manera educada.

"Quisiéramos un juego completo de Kunai, Shuriken, Notas Explosivas e Hilo Ninja, por favor" Menciona Sakura, y detrás de ella Ino y Hinata asienten dando un significado que quieren lo mismo.

"Enseguida se los traigo" Responde Sango, para luego ingresar al depósito a buscar el pedido.

"Y chicas, ¿ahora vamos a pedirle una Tsunade-Sama una misión?" Pregunta curiosa la castaña menor.

"Si Tenten, después de que tu madre nos traiga el pedido, vamos a la oficina a pedir una misión para las 4" Le responde a su duda Ino.

"Aquí tienen chicas". Ingresando a la tienda, venta la madre de Tenten con los pedidos de las chicas.

"M-Muchas g-gracias S-Sango-San, ¿c-cuánto l-le debemos?" Le pregunta la hermosa Hyuga con su típico y adorable tartamudeo.

"Serian 1.000 Ryus cada una" Le responde Sango, un qué todas las dan el dinero.

"Muchas gracias" Respondieron todas, para luego recoger sus cosas, y en ese preciso momento la campaña de la puerta de Suecia, indicando que un cliente acaba de llegar.

"Buenos días" Menciono una voz conocida para 4 de las 5 personas que estaban en la tienda.

"Buenos días" Contesta el saludo Sango, aunque su atención es llamada por el hecho de que las chicas se ruborizan levemente, con excepción de Hinata ya que ella está completamente roja lo que la hace enmarcar una ceja debido al comportamiento de las chicas, así que dirige la vista a la entrada, topándose con un chico que la hace sonar levemente debido a lo atractivo que era.

"Hola chicas, ¿cómo están en esta hermosa mañana?" Les preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa cálida, lo que hace con las chicas se escucha más, y en el caso de Hinata se podía ver como vapor salía de sus oídos.

"B-Buenos días, N-Naruto / K-Kun" Mencionan todas en un tono de voz bajo, una visión muy linda para Naruto si le preguntan.

"¡Bienvenido!, ¡Por favor, tómese el tiempo y eche un vistazo a nuestra gran colección de armas!" Responde de manera entusiasmada Sango a lo cual Naruto pone un pequeño fajo de billetes en el mostrador y los dados.

"Tengo 200,000 Ryus, véndame dos Katanas por favor" Lo que hace que Sango le pregunte incrédula.

"¿Qué? ¿Dos Katanas por 200.000 Ryus?" Para luego poner mala cara " _¿Qué le pasa? ¿Estará arruinado?_ " Piensa una desilusionada Sango.

"N-Naruto-Kun, por 100.000 Ryus solo puedes comprar una Katana de segunda mano". Una Tendencia un poco preocupada por la situación en la que se encuentra.

"Cualquier cosa que tenga es bueno ... No tengo mucho dinero ahora mismo" Responde un despreocupado Naruto, logrando así que la castaña alcalde obtenga un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo, lo cual haga palidecer en las demás chicas de la tienda.

" _Cualquier cosa que tenga en los dados, debe ser coleccionista de Katanas_ " Piensa en la madre de Tenten de manera desilusionada para luego darle una última mirada a Naruto, pero al hacerlo no es algo que se vea antes, una hermosa Katana de empuñadura y vaina blanca con una guardia circular de color dorado.

" _Esa Katana ... ¡Es increíble ...!_ " Piensa una impresionada Sango. "¿Oye, oye, podría ve-ver esa Ka-Katana un mo-mo-momento?" Le pregunta la castaña de manera torpe, lo que llama la atención de las demás chicas y que la actitud es muy rara en la madre de Tenten lo que hace que las chicas dirijan su atención a esta arma y se maravillen con su belleza.

"¿Por qué se pone tan nerviosa?" Le pregunta un curioso Naruto.

"¡P-Por favor!" Es la respuesta que obtiene de una emoción e ilusionada Sango.

"Que señora tan rara ..." Murmuró Naruto al momento de entregar la Katana, pero ignorado por la madre de Tenten la cual desenvaina la Katana y al notar el maravilloso trabajo de sus ojos se abren hasta el punto que parece que van a salirse de sus cuencas y su boca se abre y cierra cierra como si fuera un pez.

" _¡Cálmate! ¡Cálmate ...! No todos los días son tan magníficos como el trabajo de una tienda, ¡tengo que estar tranquilo!_ " Son los pensamientos de Sango, mientras que las demás tienen sus propios pensamientos.

" _Que Katana tan hermosa, nunca había visto tal trabajo_ " Eran los pensamientos de Sakura.

" _Esa Katana es magnífica_ " Piensa una sorprendida Ino.

" _Que Suguha (3) tan bonita, Oka-Sama, tienes que comprarla, ¡No importa el costo!_ " Exclama en sus pensamientos la castaña menor de manera decidida y con llamas de emoción en sus hermosos ojos.

" _II-Increíble_ " Eran los tímidos pensamientos de la princesa Hyuga.

"Bien, es una Katana algo vieja, pero está en perfecto estado, te ofrece algo por ella, te daré 400.000 Ryus, así tendrás 600.000 y así podrás comprar tres Katanas decentes de 200.000 cada una". Exclamó Sango de manera emocionada al pensar que tenía una gran Katana en su tienda.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Le pregunta de manera confundida Naruto.

"¡Vale !, ¡Te ofrezco 500,000!" Pero al ver que no hay comentarios reacción positiva de Naruto volvió a probar "¿No? ¿Qué te parece 600.000? ¿700.000?" Pregunta al no volver a tener reacción del rubio cliente.

"No importa lo mucho que me ofrezcas por la Katana ..." Respondió Naruto de manera seria, una cara a la cual las chicas no estaban acostumbradas.

"Tu ganas, ¡TE DARÉ 800.000!" Pero al no obtener cambios en la reacción del rubio, el usuario del ratón utilizó su último recurso "¡Está bien, te compró por 1.000.000 de Ryus!" Es la oferta de una alterada Sango al ver que no ha podido tener resultados en sus intentos de obtener tan magnifica arma.

Dicha suma de dinero hace que las chicas se sorprendan porque no hay esperaban por su oferta, aunque en el caso de la morena menor por sorpresa inicial por una gran sonrisa que amenazaba por su propio pensamiento que Naruto vendería por la Katana a ese precio , pero lo que de verdad sorprendió a las chicas fue la respuesta del rubio Uzumaki.

"Ya se lo dije señora, la Katana no está en venta, no importa lo mucho que me ofrece por ella" Le informaba Naruto de manera seria, lo que hace es Sango y Tenten se desilusionen.

La madre de Tenten, al ver que sus esfuerzos por comprar la Katana fueron en vano, la da una mirada molesta a Naruto, mientras que la devuelve la Katana esta dice algo muy ruda. "Esa es una Katana magnífica, es algo que no se puede llevar como llevar" Lo que sorprende a las chicas y hace que Naruto se moleste un poco, pero antes de poder reclamar algo, la dueña de los dados "Las Katanas de esos barriles valen 100,000 Ryus, ¡toma dos y lárgate de mi tienda! "

Naruto solo asintió levemente con la cabeza, para posteriormente dirigirse a los barriles que contienen un montón de Katanas.

"Tch ¿Por qué se habrá cabreado tanto?" Se pregunta en voz alta el Uzumaki viendo sobre su hombro un Sango que está refunfuñando algo sobre rubios idiotas que no merecen tan sublime arma.

"Disculpa mi madre por favor, es solo que cuando no lo logras porque no llama la atención porque es así reaccionar" Es la respuesta de Tenten la cual llega por la espalda de Naruto con las demás chicas.

"No te preocupes, hijo pequeñeces" Es la respuesta sin importancia de Naruto, ya que está más concentrado en las Katanas que se encuentran en los barriles. " _Eh ... Esta Katana ..._ " Son los pensamientos del rubio al sostener una Katana la cual saca del barril y observar la empuñadura color negro con una franja dorada, guarda circular de color dorado y una vaina de color roja y detalles dorados . Posteriormente la desenvaina logrando así llamar a la atención de las chicas reunidas a su alrededor, las cuales admiran la belleza y la calidad de la Katana.

"¡Oka-Sama !, ¿De verdad quieres vender esta Katana por sólo 100,000 Ryus?" Le pregunta: Tenten a su madre, llamando así la atención de que se puso nerviosa, cosa que no los demás. "Tienes que comprarla Naruto-Kun" Le aconseja la castaña menor a Naruto.

"¡No! ¡No se la voy a vender!" Exclamó Sango de manera aterrada, si es que la manera en la que tiembla puede decir otra cosa.

"Ya sabía yo, una Katana así por 100,000 Ryus ... ¡Ya me tenía raro!" Dice tenten sospechosamente.

"No, no es eso, Tenten-Chan" Le responde la madre a su hija de manera temblorosa.

Mientras madre e hija hablaban, Naruto inspecciona la Katana, y al terminar dice dos palabras que asustan a sus compañeras de generación y sorprende a la encargada de la tienda.

"Esta maldita" Al terminar de decir esa frase las miradas aterradas y sorprendidas se posan sobre él.

"¿Lo sabías?" Pregunta de manera sorprendida Sango.

"No, puedo sentirlo" Es la tranquila pero sí respuesta de Naruto.

"Así es, esa es una excelente Katana pero ... ¡todos los que han usado esta Katana se han visto envueltos en trágicos destinos y muertes misteriosas! Esto hizo que ganara el nombre de Sandai Kitetsu (4) ¡Todos aquellos que han usado esa Katana han muerto! No hay nadie hoy en día que quiera usarla. He querido deshacerme de ella por culpa de su maldición desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca pude ". Al terminar de contar tan horrible historia, a través de las conversaciones, las reacciones de horror, algo normal para una historia de tal calibre.

"Q-Qué horrible" Son las palabras de una aterrada Sakura.

"D-Debes soltar esa Katana inmediatamente Naruto-Kun" Son las palabras de una temblorosa rubia Yamanaka.

"Ino tiene razón, suéltala antes de que algo malo que ocurra". Es la opinión de Tenten que tiene el miedo escrito en su rostro.

"N-Naruto-Kun" son las palabras de Hinata al estar aterrada de que algo malo le pase a su amor platónico.

Por otro lado la reacción de Naruto fue demasiado extraño para la situación que afirmó el agarre en la Katana, para después sonreír y alzar la Katana para después decir "Me gusta, me la llevo". la tienda se queda mirando como si hubiera creído una segunda cabeza.

"¿Eres idiota? Si la vendo y mueres, ¿no sería como si te hubiera matado?" Le pregunta una incrédula y asustada Sango.

"¿Qué les parece esto?" Pregunta: Naruto llamando aún más la atención de las féminas "Mi suerte ... Y la maldición de esta Katana, ¿cuál será más fuerte?" Propone Naruto con una mirada de desafío en los ojos azules, como el cielo y una sonrisa inclinada, de un instante a otro, el rubio lanzado, la Katana al aire que hace que esta vaya hacia arriba.

"No puede ser" Exclamó Ino, mientras que los demás están con la boca abierta por la acción del rubio pero lo que terminan de sorprender y aterrarla es el hecho de que Naruto se va alejando de la Katana .

"¡PARA !, ¡ESTA MUY AFILADA! ¡PUEDE PERDER EL BRAZO! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE PERDERÁS EL BRAZO!" Le suplica una alterada Sango dando un golpe en el mostrador solo para ser ignorado por Naruto que cierra sus ojos.

La acción hizo que Ino, Tenten y Sakura se pusieron a quitar Naruto del medio, pero debido a que se quedaron paralizadas, mientras tanto, Tenían que ver con las dos manos y las lágrimas que tenían que ver con las otras lágrimas. de sus ojos. Pero antes de que alguien haga algo, la Katana termina de descender sin causar daño al ojiazul ya que la parte sin filo de la Katana es la que pasó sin tocar tocar el brazo extendido para luego clavar profundamente en el suelo, denotando así su gran filo

"Me la llevo" Es la exclamación de Naruto, con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, lo que causa que las chicas expulsó el suspiro que estaban conteniendo. "Oye Tenten-Chan, ¿podría elegir otra para mí?" Le pregunta Naruto a la castaña de curioso peinado.

"H-Hai" Es la torpe respuesta de Tenten pero está tan sorprendida que simplemente no puede moverse de su sitio.

"E-Espera un momento" Es la exclamación de Sango al despejarse levemente de su sorpresa, rápidamente subió unas escaleras hacia el depósito de la tienda para segundos después de que se escuche el sonido de varios objetos que ya estaban removidos con gran rapidez, tras unos minutos se escucharon los pasos de Sango bajando las escaleras con gran rapidez, lo que hace que se tropiece y casi caiga al piso, pero logramos estabilizar para luego poner un objeto cubierto con una manta en el mostrador, lo que hace que el sonido del objeto siga siendo depositado la atención de las chicas mientras que Naruto sigue buscando en el barril otra Katana.

"La vaina está lacada de negro con incrustaciones, la hoja tiene un plano con una pequeña T, esta Katana tiene por nombre Yubashiri (5), de todas las armas que hay en mi tienda, esta es la mejor" Termina de decir ante la atenta mirada de todos.

"No puedo pagarla" Es la única respuesta de Naruto que todavía está buscando una Katana, para después mirar sobre su hombro y decir "¿No tienes que decir eso? No tengo suficiente dinero".

"Olvídate del dinero" Es la respuesta de una seria Sango, lo que llama la atención de todos los presentes en la tienda "Tampoco te vas a cobrar la Kitetsu, lamento mucho como me comporte anteriormente" Dice una cosa seria aún, Sango, para después cambiar sus serias facciones para portar una sonrisa en sus labios "Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veía en un solo lugar, que la canción elegía a su maestro, la buena suerte en tu camino" Le deseo suerte al muchacho que tomó la Yubashiri y le dio las gracias a la mujer con una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse ligeramente, Naruto después de obtener las dos, Katanas que necesitaba, se despidió de todas y se disparó a la velocidad, pero antes de que tuviera un paso a la puerta, la voz de Sango lo detiene. "Espera,

"¿Podrías decirme el nombre de tu Katana, por favor?" Es la interrogante de la castaña mayor, la cual se encuentra haciendo una ligera reverencia a lo cual Naruto solo suspira.

"Su nombre es, Wadou Ichimonji (6)" Respondió el Uzumaki para después salir de la tienda. Una vez fuera de la tienda se puede ver Naruto transitando por las calles de Konoha con una sonrisa en su rostro y con un solo pensamiento " _Después de todo, con tres Katanas me siento mejor"._

En el interior de la tienda se pueden ver 5 siluetas femeninas viendo un punto en particular, este punto es la puerta por la que acaba de salir Naruto, y todas tienen un solo pensamiento.

"II-Increíble" Después de salir de su estupor Tenten el dado a su madre "No puedo creer que le haya regalado la reliquia de la familia, Oka-Sama" Son las palabras de Tenten, un lo que su madre contesta.

"¿Qué hay de malo que un guerrero le pase su sueño a otro guerrero?" Y luego agrega "Si ya has terminado, ve a botar la basura". Con esto, di un paso hacia el cubo de basura de la manera autoritaria sobre el mostrador.

"S-Si, Oka-Sama" Responde una nerviosa Tenten.

"E-Eso fue increíble, ni siquiera puedo mover las piernas" Son las palabras de Ino quien tiene una sonrisa incrédula en su rostro, a lo que Hinata y Sakura asienten con la cabeza.

De regreso con nuestro rubio favorito, este es el camino hacia la torre Hokage, con un solo objetivo en mente. " _Le pediré a Tsunade-Hime que me des una misión fuera de la aldea, sé que solo llegué ayer, pero ya me siento un poco incómodo por estar encerrado en la aldea, creo que se debe al hecho que pase 3 años afuera_ " Son los pensamientos de Naruto se dan cuenta de cómo llamó a Tsunade.

 **Torre Hokage ...**

Podemos observar que Tsunade ya Shizune está haciendo sus trabajos, y por qué me refiero a Tsunade quejándose como una niña pequeña y Shizune regañando para que haga su trabajo, lo típico.

"Tsunade-Sama, ya es la tercera botella que le quitó, ¿podría tomar el papel como Hokage en serio?" Es la interrogante de la hermosa pelinegra.

"¿Me estás tomando el papel en serio, solo quiero pasar la molestia del papel con el sabor dulce del sake, ¿porque no puedes entenderlo?" Son los argumentos de la primera mujer Hokage.

"Yo la conozco Tsunade-Sama, si la dejo beber, solo va a emborracharse y dejar el trabajo de lado, ya ha hecho antes" Es la respuesta de la asistente de la Hokage.

"No eres divertida" Es la respuesta de Tsunade, la cual se encuentra con las mejillas infladas en un lindo puchero.

 **Toc ... Toc ... Toc ...**

"Pase" Es la indicación de Tsunade, dando paso al rubio de bigotes a la oficina, "¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Naruto?" Es la duda de la rubia de prominentes encantos.

"Quisiera una misión, Tsunade-Hime" Es la respuesta del rubio a una levemente sonrojada Tsunade.

"¿U-Una misión? Pero si acabas de llegar Naruto-Kun, ¿Estás seguro? ¿No deberías descansar primero para recuperar fuerzas?" Son las interrogantes de una persona sorprendida Shizune.

"Shizune tiene razón Naruto, deberías tomarse con calma y descansar" Son las palabras de Tsunade estando de acuerdo con su estudiante.

"Ya descanse lo suficiente, además, me estoy quedando sin dinero y para ser sincero me estoy aburriendo un poco debido a que me siento encerrado, aunque no puedo quejarme, conseguí estas 2 preciosidades" Son las sinceras palabras de Naruto, el desenfunda levemente un Sandai Kitetsu y Yubashiri, ganando así la atención de la rubia y la azabache.

"Mmmm, bueno en estos momentos no hay una misión disponible, pero en el momento que se encuentre con el nombre" Es la contestación de Tsunade, quien se encuentra embelesada admirando las Katanas en lo que Naruto solo asiente con la cabeza.

"Otra cosa Tsunade-Hime, Shizune-Chan" Son las palabras que llaman la atención tanto de Tsunade como Shizune.

"¿Que ocurre Naruto-Kun?" Pregunta una curiosa Shizune.

"Quisiera que mantuvieran en secreto lo de esta mañana, por favor" Es la petición del rubio Uzumaki.

"¿Y eso porque, Naruto?" Le pregunta la rubia Hokage al hijo de Namikaze Minato.

"Es solo que no quiero que se arme un revuelo con los chicos, además en estos años que estuve fuera de mí hice de muchos enemigos los que usaran todos los métodos para llegar a mi" Es la breve, pero clara explicación del rubio Uzumaki.

"Ya veo, de acuerdo, lo que se habla en esta oficina quedara entre nosotros 3, ¿entiende Shizune ?, no se puede decir que nadie" Son las palabras finales de Tsunade a lo cual la aludida responde con un nervioso Hai.

"Con todo eso dicho, creo que lo mejor es que me retire, hasta luego Shizune-Chan, Tsunade-Hime" Se despide del rubio Uzumaki, recibiendo de sus escuchas un simultaneo "Adiós Naruto / Kun".

 **TimeSkip ... Sunagakure No Sato (Aldea Oculta entre la Arena) ... Noche** .

Podemos ver que Godaime Kazekage (Quinta Sombra del Viento) desempeñando sus deberes como dirigente de una nación, sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro, como si se realizara una tarea tan tediosa como lo que es el papeleo no fuera una molestia para él, pero eso es por fuera, ya que en su mente la situación es distinta.

 _"Que molestia, el papeleo parece interminable, térmicamente más aparente, esto es muy agotador"_ Son los pensamientos de un agotado Gaara.

Decidido a tomar un breve descanso aparte de su atención del papeleo y se disparó a la tranquilidad de la aldea, sin embargo una extraña ave de color blanco llamó su atención, así que como debería ser, Kazekage, venta de su oficina a investigar, sin saber lo que le aguardaba.

 **Al mismo tiempo ... Konoha** ...

Mientras eso pasaba en Suna, en Konoha, y para ser más específico en la Torre Hokage, se estaba haciendo una reunión entre el Hokage y su asistente.

"Tsunade-Sama, ¿ya has sido la primera misión para Naruto-Kun?" Es la interrogante de Shizune, a lo cual su maestra responde.

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Hinata no han hecho otra cosa más que entrenar durante casi 3 años, lo que se podría decir de Naruto, lo que hace que sea un poco difícil perderse una misión de manera individual, lo único que se puede suceder es que los 5 hacen una misión juntos. ¡Voy a hacer qué recuperar el tiempo perdido! "

"Es una buena idea Tsunade-Sama, ¿qué tiene en mente?" Dice / pregunta la hermosa asistente.

"Mmmm, oh ¿qué tal algo como esto ?, una escolta VIP en Mizu no Kuni (País del Agua), una misión de rango B" Son las palabras de la Sanidad de las Babasas, mostrándole el libro de misiones a Shizune, la cual se preocupa un poco.

"Pero las chicas están fuera de ritmo y no han estado en una misión durante mucho tiempo, además Naruto-Kun debe volver a acostumbrarse a hacer trabajos en equipo, ¿no habrá otra forma más fácil de acomodar ...?" Son las palabras de Shizune, la página se encuentra detrás de la página buscando una misión ideal. "Aquí, ¿qué tal está?" Menciona al encontrar una, pasándole así el libro a su maestra.

"¿Pasear perros? ¡Esta es una misión de rango! Las chicas ya son Chunnin, y ahora Naruto es mucho más fuerte. ¡No puedo enviar este tipo de misión!" Son las palabras de una sorprendida e incrédula rubia.

"Sin embargo, está más avanzado que el problema del Kyubi, el envío fuera de la aldea podría ser peligroso ..." Son las palabras de una preocupación Shizune a lo cual su solo escucha una ceja y le respondió

"Shizune ¿tú no fuiste la persona que me mostró el libro BINGO en primer lugar? Con todo lo que vimos en él, ¿no crees que Naruto ya sabes solo? Y no solo eso, ¿no crees que puedes protegerlo? que esté con él? " Son las interrogantes de la noche de Hashirama.

"Bueno ... yo entiendo eso, pero aun así ..." Es la respuesta de una cosa todavía preocupada Shizune ganando así un suspiro de Tsunade, la cual se pone a buscar en otra ocasión en el libro y la extensión de una misión y los dados.

"Les daremos esta otra misión, y no más por ahora" A lo cual Shizune agarra el libro y la prueba y pregunta.

"¿Una misión de rango C? ¿Un convoy de transporte?" Comentó la joven mientras ojeaba la hoja de la misión.

"Naruto probablemente se molestara y dirá que es una misión patética, entre otras cosas" Es la respuesta de una sonrisa Tsunade.

 **Sunagakure No Sato**

Después de la estruendosa batalla del Kazekage y la posterior persecución de los Shinobis renegados de parte de Sabaku no Kankuro, Baki, el antiguo Sensei de los hermanos Sabaku no, se encarga de dirigir a los desorientados Shinobis.

"Enviar un mensaje pidiéndole apoyo al Hokage, usa el halcón más rápido que tengamos, mientras que yo solicito una reunión con el consejo, ¿qué está esperando? ¡HAGANLO YA!" Son las órdenes de un alterado Baki.

"H-HAI, BAKI-SAMA" Es la respuesta de los nerviosos Shinobis de Suna.

 **Departamento de Mensajería de Suna.**

"¡Deprisa, no tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos enviar ese mensaje los más rápido posible! ¡Preparen a Taro!" Son las palabras de uno de los encargados del mensaje de ayuda. "Senchou, ya está listo, ya se puede enviar el mensaje" Es la respuesta de los subordinados, para después guardar el mensaje en un pequeño documento que se encuentra amarrado a la izquierda del halcón.

"Taro, ve lo más rápido posible una Konoha, contamos contigo" Son las palabras del capitán, para dejar libre al halcón, con destino a Konoha.

 **Día siguiente ... Departamento de mensajería ... Konoha ...**

Es otro hermoso día en la aldea de Konoha, y en el departamento de mensajería de la aldea, se llevaría a Cabo una situación que desencadenaría la salida de nuestro protagonista de la aldea ese mismo día.

"Haaaa, que aburrido está el día de hoy, ojala pase algo interesante" Son las palabras de uno de los encargados en el turno de los halcones mensajeros, pero al dirigir su vista al cielo se topa a halcón surcando el cielo.

"Oye, viene un halcón" Son las palabras que están dirigidas a su compañero de rondas.

"Mmm, ¿qué mensaje traerá?" Es la interrogante del otro para abrir los ojos de manera exagerada que reconoce un dicho halcón "Es Taro, el halcón más rápido de Suna, debe ser rápido, rápido traer un Shiro-San del departamento de cifrado para que decodifique el mensaje "Es la orden que le da a su compañero".

"Hai" Es la única respuesta que le proporciona, para posteriormente realiza la tarea asignada.

 **Calle principal.**

Mientras esto sucedía, nuestro rubio amante del Ramen se encontraba camino a la torre Hokage con el propósito de conseguir una misión.

"Ojala Tsunade-Hime me asigne una misión al día de hoy" Son los pensamientos de Naruto, el cual se encuentra ignorando las miradas de odio que lo dirigieron a los aldeanos sin ser conscientes de la misión que pronto le asignaron.

 **Torre Hokage.**

"Shizune, ¿ya mandastes un llamar a los chicos?" Le pregunta la Senju a la sobrina de su antiguo novio.

"Si Tsunade-Sama, pero solo pude decirle a las chicas, no pude encontrar un Naruto-Kun en su casa" Respondió Shizune tranquilamente, ganando un asentimiento de Tsunade.

"Tch, ¿dónde se encuentra ese mocoso?" Es la interrogante de la Hokage, pero unos golpes a la puerta llaman su atención. "Adelante" Es la sencilla orden de Tsunade, dando paso a 4 siluetas femeninas.

"Buenos días Tsunade-Sama / Shiicho, Shizune-San / Sempai" Es el saludo simultáneo de las 4 chicas que acaban de llegar a la oficina.

"Buenos días chicas" Es la respuesta de una alegre Shizune, mientras que Tsunade solo da un asentimiento con la cabeza.

"¿Para qué nos mandó a llamar, Tsunade-Sama?" Es la pregunta de Tenten, la cual es apoyada por sus otras compañeras.

"Tengo una misión para ustedes, pero falta que llegue Naruto para todos los detalles"

"Yaaaooooooo, al fin tendremos una misión" Son las palabras de una alegre Tenten, Ino y Sakura se ven con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza y Hinata se encuentra jugando con sus dedos índices y un rubor cubriendo sus pómulos.

" _¿U-Una misión, c-con Na-Naruto-Kun?_ " Son los pensamientos de la heredera Hyuga.

 **Toc ... Toc ... Toc ...**

Unos golpes a la puerta llaman la atención de todos los ocupantes de la oficina, lo que hace que Tsunade suspire cansadamente.

"Por fin, puedes pasar, Naruto" Son las palabras de Tsunade, lo que hace que la persona se encuentre fuera de la habitación abra la puerta, mostrando así la silueta de Naruto.

"Yo" Es el sencillo saludo de Naruto lo que hace que las chicas tienen una pequeña gota de estilo anime en la nuca.

"¿Por qué tardastes tanto en venir Naruto?" Es la pregunta de la Hokage a lo que Naruto responde con pereza.

"Lo siento Tsunade-Hime, lo que pasa es que yo perdí en el camino de la vida" Esa respuesta causa la molestia de Tsunade y hace que las demás chicas se caigan de espalda.

"¡NARUTO!" Es la molesta exclamación de la nariz, lo que hace Naruto se parte a carcajadas.

"Jajajajajajaja, lo siento, no pude evitarlo" Respondió el rubio limpiándose una pequeña lagrima producto de la risa. "Bueno, dejando las bromas de lado, supongo que tienes una misión para mí" Son las suposiciones de Naruto ganando así un asentimiento de Tsunade. "Estas en lo cierto Naruto-Kun, de hecho harás la misión con las chicas" Son las palabras de Shizune que hasta esos momentos se mantuvieron al margen de la conversación.

"¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer, Hokage-Sama?" Es la pregunta que la realiza la Yamanaka, a lo que Tsunade responde.

"Deberán escoltar una caravana desde la aldea hasta los límites de Tsuchi no Kuni (País de la Tierra), es una misión de rango C, no hay necesidad de ser muy complicado" Es la orden de Tsunade, ganando así varias veces las reacciones, Tenten y Hinata asiente estando de acuerdo con la misión, una por tratarse de complacer a su modelo a la vez y la otra porque es muy tímida por llevar a cabo la contrariedad, en cambio. Ino y Sakura se allanó ligeramente con el objetivo de no estar de acuerdo con la misión.

" _¿Misión rango C? ¿Es una broma?_ " Son los pensamientos de Ino.

" _Tsunade-Shiicho nos trata como si fuéramos niños que no podemos llevar a cabo una misión de mayor responsabilidad_ " Es el hilo de los pensamientos de Sakura, pero solo es un reproche mental que no quieres llevar la contraria a la máxima autoridad de la aldea , por otro lado Naruto se mantiene tranquilo, sin expresar desconcierto por la misión que ha sido asignado a cualquier cosa que las chicas se sorprendió que ya lo hizo Naruto había replicado demostrando una vez más el hecho de que Naruto realmente había madurado.

Pero antes de que Tsunade pueda decir algo más la puerta es abierta de manera abrupta, dando paso a un hombre algo mayor que se haya visto alterado, su edad rondaría los 40/50 años de edad, cabello color negro, aunque se haya notado algunas veces los ojos color negro, lentes de montura redonda, una gran bata blanca, y portaba su bandana Shinobi en su pierna derecha.

"¡Hokage-Sama, Hokage-Sama!" Exclamó el hombre tomando un par de bocanadas de aire para recuperar.

"¿Qué sucede Shiro?" Pregunta la princesa de las babosas al conocido como Shiro.

"¡Algo horrible ha sucedido en Suna, el Kazekage ha sido secuestrado por Akatsuki!" Al Terminar de INFORMAR la noticia el aire en la habitación, se hizo serio, Mucho más serio, Tanto así que se puede ver, no fue un pequeño instinto asesino en la habitación ¿Qué fue el producto? Naruto quien SE Encuentra con La Mirada oscurecida por su cabello toca realmente el sonido que está tomando sus ojos.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 3.

Momento cultural:

(1): Dios Dragón.

(2): Cielo Armado.

(3): Parte redondeada y afilada de las Katanas

(4): Tercera Mano del Demonio.

(5): Paso de Nieve.

(6): Camino de la Armonía.


	4. Rescate de Gaara

**naruto tendo rikudo:** Que bueno es que te gusta el capítulo, y la verdad es verdad, este es todo lo que tienes que ver con eso, ya que tienes un pequeño combate contra Akatsuki, por otro lado, el libro BINGO dice que una pequeña parte de las habilidades del rubio ya puede asegurar que no todo lo que puede hacer, todas las habilidades así como también todo su entrenamiento se verán a lo largo de la historia.

 **Invitado:** No se puede faltar el estúpido y sensual Santuario, todos los estilos de lucha con espada, este es mi favorito, por otro lado Naruto no se va a estar perdiendo en cada momento, debes recordar Zoro no se pierde, hijo los demás se pierden, eso sumado al hecho de que los lugares que visitan los Mugiwaras están mal diseñados, así que se equivocó de dirección.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Ese fue un gran capitulo que ya entró en escena Sandai Kitetsu y Yubashiri, aunque quiero aclarar que no aparecerán las otras Kitetsus, ya que en la traducción que vino para mi país esta se traduce como la Tercera Mano del Demonio, nombre que le queda como anillo al dedo, ya tengo pensado un ataque con esta Katana que espero que todos los gusten, pero ya ves más adelante, que más que decir, espero que disfrutes el capítulo.

 **Zafir09:** Que bueno que tuvo una gran aceptación el capítulo anterior, también el hecho del estilo Santtoryu, sobre tu duda referente a Yubashiri, todos sabemos que para que entre en la escena Shusui, Naruto debe dejar de usar un Yubashiri, pero lo que tengo Tengo pensado para ella es algo diferente, ya que es una gran Katana, por lo que no tengo el corazón para destruirla, pero el destino de ella ya está sellado, vaya a ser como Neji, bueno, cuando llegue el momento lo veras.

 **wolf1990:** Gracias, tus palabras llegan a mi pequeño corazón de pollo, con respecto a la misión de rescate de Gaara, habiendo cambios que pueden ser de su agrado, refiriéndose al harén, no puedo decir nada por los momentos, y el que pasara cuando los demás vean al nuevo Naruto es algo épico, ya que Naruto les enseña cómo es el mundo del Ninja.

 **216kfazE** **:** No hay más esperas, está aquí el 4to, el último salido del horno, la violada de Akatsuki tenía pensado subirla más bien, no se puede ver otra vez que quieran, ya no hay más rubio amante del ramen.

 **arinasution5** :?

 **metro. :** Claro que sigue con la historia de mi pequeño saltamontes, y aun ahora que ha visto la gran aceptación que tuvo, que bueno que mi historia haya sido tan prudente como el que te haya gustado, espero no engañar a ninguno de ustedes .

Disclamer

Los personajes de Naruto así como todas sus técnicas, armas, etc., pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, al igual que los demás personajes, técnicas, habilidades, armas, etc., de otros animes / mangas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

"Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto" ... Personaje hablando.

" _Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto_ " ... Personaje pensando.

" **Eres un estúpido, gaki** " ... Bijū / Deidad hablando.

" _**Eres un estúpido, gaki**_ " ... Bijū / Deidad pensando.

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu ... Técnicas.

(Hola, hola, soy Kitsune no Me10) ... Intervenciones del autor.

Capitulo anterior.

* * *

Capitulo anterior.

"¡Hokage-Sama, Hokage-Sama!" Exclamó el hombre tomando un par de bocanadas de aire para recuperar.

"¿Qué sucede Shiro?" Pregunta la princesa de las babosas al conocido como Shiro.

"¡Algo horrible ha sucedido en Suna, el Kazekage ha sido secuestrado por Akatsuki!"

* * *

Capítulo 4: Rescate de Gaara. ¿Bijū?, ¿Jinchūriki?, ¿¡RYUJIN!?

"¿Tienes información de cuando se originó el secuestro?" Pregunta la rubia de grandes pechos, a lo que Shiro informa "Hai Hokage-Sama, el secuestro se originó ayer en la noche", "De acuerdo, Shiro puedes retirar", "Tsunade se dirige al pequeño" grupo que está frente a ella .

"Muy bien, su misión acaba de cambiar de Rango-C a una misión Rango-S, su misión es rescatar al Kazekage" Son las palabras finales de la rubia Hokage, lo que hace las mujeres restantes se sorprende ligeramente, aunque la más sorprendida es Shizune, lo que hace que revelemos información en secreto, por qué.

"¡Tsunade-Sama !, ¿cómo pueden encomendarles a una misión tan peligrosa a ellos ?, Ino, Hinata, Sakura y Tenten no están preparados para una misión Rango-S, además, no pueden enviar un Naruto-Kun a pelear con Akatsuki, usted sabe muy bien que Naruto-Kun es un Jin ... "Pero es interrumpida por una molesta Tsunade que golpea con fuerza su escritorio, lo que asusta a las chicas reunidas en la sala" ¡SHIZUNE! No puedes revelar esa información, ¿no? acaso quieres ser ejecutada? " Historias que hacen que las chicas vean con miedo a la Hokage, mientras que Shizune se da cuenta de la información que está a punto de revelarse, lo que hace que haga una reverencia hacia Naruto para después decir "L-Lo siento mucho Naruto-Kun , no era mi intención "Son las palabras de Shizune, lo que gana un asentimiento de parte de Naruto,

"Bueno, dejando eso de lado, partan lo más rápido posible, el líder de la misión será Naruto" Tales palabras hacen que las chicas hagan una reverencia para posteriormente salir de la sala, seguidas de Naruto, el cual se encontraba demasiado serio, una faceta a la cual no estaban acostumbradas la chicas.

Una vez el pequeño grupo de 5 personas habían abandonado la sala, Tsunade y Shizune se quedaron a solas en la habitación "Casi cometes una estupidez Shizune, aún no sabemos cómo reaccionaran las chicas al saber la verdad sobre Naruto" Son las serias palabras de la Hokage, a lo que Shizune solo baja la mirada de manera arrepentida, para proclamar "L-Lo siento Tsunade-Sama, es solo que estoy preocupada por el hecho de que Naruto va a enfrentarse a quienes están cazando a los Jinchūrikis, no quiero que nada malo le pase, no creo que pueda soportar el perderlo" Son las palabras de Shizune, quien se encontraba derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Tsunade, al ver a su primera estudiante llorar se sintió mal, lo que la hace suspirar de manera derrotada y decir "No era mi intención tratarte así Shizune, es solo que, aunque no lo creas yo también estoy preocupada por Naruto, al igual que tú, no podría soportar el perderlo, pero aunque este preocupada debo confiar en él, sé que el estará bien, después de todo, él es el ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente" Son las palabras llenas de convicción de Tsunade, lo que hace que Shizune se limpie los ojos, y con una gran sonrisa dice "¡Tiene razón, Tsunade-Sama!".

 **Calles de Konoha.**

El grupo conformado por 4 Kunoichis y un Shinobi iban en extremo silencio, las chicas por un lado reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido entre la Hokage y Shizune, mientras que en la mente de Naruto pasaba otra cosa _"No te preocupes Gaara, ya voy en tu ayuda, y aquellos que se atrevieron a atacarte,_ _ **¡DESEARAN NO HABER NACIDO!**_ _"_ Los oscuros pensamientos de Naruto son interrumpidos por la voz de Sakura, quien se encontraba preocupada por su compañero de equipo "Naruto, ¿estás bien?".

El rubio Uzumaki al escuchar las palabras de su primer amor, voltea para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada no solo de la pelirosa, sino también de sus demás compañeras de misión, a lo cual Naruto, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora responde "Estoy bien Sakura-Chan, es solo que estoy preocupado por Gaara, eso es todo" Las chicas al oír esas palabras procedentes del rubio se alivian gratamente "N-No te preocupes N-Naruto-Kun, s-salvaremos a Gaara-San a-antes de que algo malo le pase" Son las palabras de una nerviosa Hinata, ya que el rubio estaba viéndola fijamente, lo que produjo que se sonrojara fuertemente, causando así que Naruto lance una risa divertida al ver el comportamiento de la Hyuga, después de eso Naruto dice "Tienes razón Hinata-Chan, salvaremos a Gaara" Para posteriormente darle una sonrisa a la princesa Byakugan, lo que hace que Hinata sorprendentemente se sonroje aún más, toda esta conversación era observada por las demás chicas, quienes se encontraban ligeramente molestas por la pequeña interacción entre Hinata y Naruto, aunque estas no supieran el porqué, pero Ino siendo la de siempre cambia su ligera molestia por una sonrisa gatuna, y así a continuación proclama "Bueno, si ya dejaron de coquetear entre ustedes, tenemos una misión que realizar" Tales palabras dichas por la rubia Yamanaka causa tres reacciones diferentes.

Por un lado Sakura y Tenten se sonrojan levemente, producto de la vergüenza o el enojo, quien sabe, Hinata por otro lado, se sonroja, si es que es posible, aún más hasta el punto en el cual se podía observar humo salir de sus oídos y también se encontraba pronunciando palabras inentendibles, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Naruto le dirige una de sus sonrisas zorrunas a Ino y dice "No te pongas celosa Ino-Chan, pero tienes razón, tenemos una misión que realizar, por lo tanto deberíamos irnos" Al terminar de pronunciar esta palabras Naruto en compañía de sus amigas (Por ahora) parten a realizar la misión encomendada. Sin estas ser conscientes de los secretos que se revelarían en esta misión, secretos que giran en torno del rubio amante del ramen que tenemos como protagonista.

Pero antes de que partieran a realizar la misión, la figura del albo invocador de sapos es vista en la entrada de la aldea, por lo cual el pequeño grupo de rescate se acerca a Jiraiya por si acaso tiene algún tipo de información que los ayude a realizar la misión. "¿Sales en una misión Naruto?" Es la pregunta formulada por uno de los Densetsu No Sannin "Así es Ero-Sennin" Es la respuesta dada por el Uzumaki, a lo cual Jiraiya se molesta por la forma en la que es llamado "¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames así?" Es la interrogante de Ero-Sennin, quien tenía una vena palpitando en su cien "Dejare de llamarte así cuando dejes de espiar a las mujeres mientras se bañan" Ante tal respuesta de Naruto, las chicas que acompañan a Naruto se quedan viendo mal al Sannin, quien ignora las miradas de las féminas, y, tomando un aire más serio, cosa que hace también Naruto, este dice "Debo suponer que ya te enterastes que el Kazekage ha sido secuestrado por Akatsuki" Al terminar de decir esto, Naruto le da asentimiento con la cabeza y responde "Así es, en estos momentos me dispongo a partir a Suna para recoger toda la información referente al suceso" Ante esto Jiraiya pregunta "¿Iras tu solo Naruto?" A lo cual Naruto responde "Eso habría querido yo, pero voy a ir con las chicas" Antes estas palabras el peliblanco se acerca las chicas y las observa por un corto momento, para después girar a ver a Naruto y decir "¿Estás seguro Naruto?, no es por sonar rudo, pero, ellas no son verdaderas Kunoichis" Al terminar de decir esto las chicas se molestan bastante, lo cual hace que encaren a Jiraiya y es Sakura quien dice "¿Qué quiere decir Jiraiya-Sama?, claro que somos verdaderas Kunoichis" y a las palabras de Sakura, Ino añade "Sakura tiene razón, nosotras somos verdaderas Kunoichis de Konohagakure No Sato" y por último, Tenten añade "Nosotras somos Chunnin, el que no es un verdadero Shinobi es Naruto, ya que él es todavía un Gennin" Ante estas palabras dichas por Tenten, Jiraiya observa a las cuatro chicas y menciona "Así que ustedes se están basando en los rangos ninja, muy bien, déjenme hacerles una pregunta" Al ver que tiene la atención de las chicas, Jiraiya prosigue "¿A cuántas personas han asesinado ustedes?"

La pregunta hecha por el maestro de Naruto, sorprende a las chicas, Tenten saliendo de la sorpresa pregunta "¿Q-Que quiere decir?" La pregunta hecha por Tenten hace que Jiraiya niegue con la cabeza de manera derrotada y diga "Saben muy bien lo que quiero decir ¿a cuantas personas han asesinado ustedes?" Al momento de volver a realizar la pregunta, las chicas de manera nerviosa responden al unísono "A-A ninguna, J-Jiraiya-Sama" Ante tal respuesta, Jiraiya dice "Lo suponía, Naruto" Ante el llamado de quien fue su Sensei, Naruto pregunta "¿Qué quieres Jiraiya?" Al tener la atención de su estudiante, Jiraiya le pregunta "Naruto, ¿a cuantas personas has asesinado tú?" Después de hacer esta pregunta por tercera vez, pero al rubio Uzumaki, las chicas se quedan viendo fijamente a Naruto esperando por su respuesta, este solo suspira y dice "No lo sé Jiraiya, perdí la cuenta cuando llegue a los 1000" Tal respuesta sorprende a las Chunnin de Konoha, mientras que Jiraiya afirma con la cabeza y dice "¿Lo ven?, Naruto es un verdadero Shinobi, ya que el comprende como es el Shinobi Sekai (Mundo Ninja)" Tales palabras del Gama Sennin solo hace que las chicas bajen la cabeza de manera derrotada, pero antes de que alguien diga algo Naruto menciona "Dejaremos esta conversación para después, ya perdimos demasiado tiempo" Al terminar de decir esto Naruto se despide de Jiraiya, para salir de la aldea con destino a Sunagakure No Sato, siendo seguido de cerca por las chicas que conformaban el grupo de rescate.

* * *

Habían pasado aproximadamente 1 hora y 20 minutos desde que el grupo que estaba encargado de la misión de rescate del Kazekage partieron de Konoha, en estos momentos el grupo iba en un silencio incómodo, después de todo Naruto iba demasiado callado para el gusto de las féminas, y por otro lado, las chicas estaban pensativas debido a las palabras que fueron dichas por Jiraiya y por el mismo Naruto, pero antes de que pudieran hablar con Naruto sobre lo que dijo Jiraiya, al frente de su posición actual observaron la figura de Sabaku No Temari, hermana mayor del Kazekage, quien se encontraba de camino a Suna sin ser consciente de los últimos sucesos ocurridos en su aldea natal.

"¡Temari-San!" llama la fémina del equipo 7, lo que produce que la mencionada voltee para ver al grupo de Konoha que aterriza al frente de ella.

"¿Chicas?, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?, ¿porque están tan apresuradas...?" Pregunta Temari, pero no termina con sus preguntas debido de que reconoce a la 5ta persona que se encontraba con las chicas en ese momento "¿¡N-Naruto-Kun!?, ¡cuánto tiempo!, no te veía desde que Gaara fue nombrado Kazekage..." Antes de poder terminar de hablar, Naruto con un gesto le dice que guarde silencio un momento.

"Aunque me gustaría responder todas tus dudas, me temo que no hay tiempo para eso" Dice Naruto con un semblante serio, preparándose para decir el motivo por el cual se encontraban ahí, suelta un pequeño suspiro y continua "Temari, Gaara ha sido secuestrado por Akatsuki" Al terminar de hablar, Naruto y sus acompañantes, pudieron ver como el rostro de Temari se deformo en una mueca de angustia y preocupación

"G-Gaara, ¿¡Gaara ha sido secuestrado!?, pero ¿cómo, cuándo?" Son las angustiadas palabras de la mayor de los Sabaku No.

"Sucedió ayer por la noche, en estos momentos nos encontramos de camino hacia Suna" Responde Tenten a la duda de la rubia procedente de Suna.

"Si seguimos por este camino, a la velocidad que íbamos, llegaremos en día y medio" Son las palabras de la rubia Yamanaka, a lo cual Temari asiente dando a entender que ella se uniría al grupo.

"Bueno dicho todo eso, lo mejor será partir de inmediato" Son las palabras de la pelirosa del grupo, y dicho eso partieron con destino a Sunagakure No Sato.

* * *

Han pasado 2 horas desde que el grupo que envió Konoha para rescatar al Kazekage se topó con la Kunoichi procedente de Suna, en estos momentos el ahora grupo de 6 personas se encontraba en una pequeña cueva, debido a la gran tormenta de arena que estaba azotando en esos momentos el desierto, lo que retrasaría al grupo en un estimado de 5 horas, según palabras de la Kunoichi procedente de Suna, la cueva se encontraba en esos momentos en un silencio que era roto solamente por el sonido de la tormenta de arena.

Harta de tanto silencio de parte de sus compañeros, la castaña miembro del equipo Gai le pregunta a quien fue en el pasado su rival en el examen de ascenso a Chunnin "Temari-San, ¿porque motivos habrán secuestrado a Gaara-San?"

La pregunta hecha por la castaña llama la atención de las otras personas que estaban dentro de la cueva, la nombrada se queda pensando un momento, para después decir "La única razón que se me ocurre, es que desean pedir un rescate por Gaara, y no sería nada extraño, ya que una aldea pagaría una gran cantidad de dinero como rescate por su Kage"

La respuesta dada por la mayor de los hermanos Sabaku No parece saciar la curiosidad del grupo, pero antes de que alguna dijera algo, Naruto se dispone a romper el silencio en el que él se encontraba, ya que estaba más interesado en beber de la botella de sake que tenía en su mano.

"Aunque es una muy buena teoría, esa no es la razón por la cual Akatsuki secuestro a Gaara" Las palabras del único miembro masculino intriga a las féminas, lo que hace que la rubia de Konoha pregunte "¿A qué razón se debe entonces Naruto-Kun?". El nombrado solo suelta un suspiro y dice "Es sencillo, Akatsuki secuestro a Gaara por la misma razón por la que ellos me están cazando" Al terminar de hablar da un pequeño trago a su bebida esperando así las reacciones de las féminas, las miradas sorprendidas de las chicas se posan en el rubio, y sacando fuerzas de donde no sabía que tenía, Hinata le formula la pregunta que ronda por las mentes de todas "¿A-A qué t-te refieres con eso, N-Naruto-Kun?" El tono con el cual formulo la pregunta se pudo notar la preocupación y el miedo.

"Lo que quiero decir es que, yo soy como Gaara, en mi interior está sellado el Kyubi, es por esa razón que Akatsuki está cazándome" Tal respuesta dada por el rubio amante del ramen sorprende a las chicas de una manera descomunal, después de todo descubrir que aquel que en el pasado fue un alegre niño, tenía sellado en su cuerpo a la criatura que había destruido a la aldea hace ya 16 años, es una noticia que sorprendería a cualquiera de la nueva generación. Pero al enterarse del gran secreto del rubio, vinieron a la mente de las Kunoichis de la Hoja recuerdos de cuando eran pequeñas. Tales recuerdos giraban en torno al rubio de marcas en las mejillas, ya sea un recuerdo de un pequeño Naruto, quien se encontraba solo en el parque, o cuando sus padres les decían que debían mantenerse alejadas de él ya que era alguien muy peligroso, los recuerdos iban y venían a las mentes de las Kunoichis. Al terminar de recordar tales sucesos, no pudieron evitar observar al rubio con una mirada que, Naruto al verla puso en su rostro una mueca de molestia. Después de todo era algo que nunca estuvo presente en su pasado.

Lástima.

"Tch, dejen de mirarme de esa manera, harán que mi sake tenga mal sabor" Son las palabras dichas por Naruto, las cuales estaban cargadas de molestia. Las chicas se confunden por la actitud del rubio, y quien está dispuesta a aclarar esa duda es Sakura la cual con una voz temblorosa pregunta "¿D-De que estás hablando, Naruto?" El rubio al escuchar la pregunta hecha por su compañera de equipo se le queda viendo fijamente, lo cual la pone ligeramente nerviosa, para después responder "Estoy hablando de esa lástima que tienen escrita en sus rostros, odio que la gente me tenga lastima, en el pasado nadie tuvo lastima por mí, y ahora no estoy como para que la gente me tenga lastima"

Tal respuesta entristece a la heredera del clan Hyuga, mientras que molesta ligeramente a las demás "¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso Naruto!?" Son las palabras de la castaña miembro del equipo 9 "Tenten tiene razón, es normal que tengamos un poco de lastima por ti, después de todo, es una noticia que no es fácil de asimilar" Son las palabras de apoyo de la rubia Yamanaka.

Antes tales respuestas Naruto solo dice "Eso no es problema mío, pueden guardarse esa lastima para otra persona, porque yo, no la necesito" Al terminar de hablar, Naruto se levanta para dirigirse a otro punto de la cueva para descansar para cuando la tormenta termine poder partir con energías para llegar a Suna.

Las chicas, al ver el cómo término la conversación, se disponen a descansar también, ya que el día siguiente iba a ser muy largo e iban a necesitar mucha energía para realizar satisfactoriamente la misión de rescate.

* * *

Era un nuevo día en Sunagakure No Sato, en la entrada de la aldea se podían observar dos Shinobis que portaban el chaleco táctico de dicha aldea, en estos momentos se encontraban teniendo una conversación sobre lo acontecido en los últimos días, pero su conversación se ve interrumpida por el grupo procedente de Konoha, en el cual estaba incluida la hermana del Kazekage.

Después de poner al tanto a todos de los acontecimientos, en el que el más resaltante es el hecho de que Kankuro tuvo un enfrentamiento con uno de los Akatsukis, terminando este derrotado y envenenado poniendo en riesgo su vida (Y su bajada también, jajajajaja. ¿Entienden? ¿No? Necesito ver a un doctor *-*!) Ya que no se ha podido encontrar un antídoto para el veneno que se encontraba en su sistema. El grupo iba en dirección al hospital de la aldea. "Debemos darnos prisa Temari-San" Son las palabras de la Haruno, llamando la atención de la mencionada, "Yo examinare a Kankuro-San".

(Todo transcurre a continuación como en el anime, solo que Kakashi no se encontraba con ellos, por obvias razones)

Después de extraer el veneno del cuerpo de Kankuro, y la posterior elaboración del antídoto, el Shinobi y las Kunoichis de Konoha se encontraban teniendo una conversación con el susodicho.

"Los enemigos son 2, uno de ellos se llevó a Gaara, aunque se separaron sé que se volverán a unir, logre hacer que Karasu se quedara con un pedazo de la ropa de uno de ellos" Para a continuación de su dedo índice sale un hilo de chakra que se une la mano de la destruida marioneta, haciendo que esta abra la mano en la cual se encontraba un pequeño trozo de tela. "No te rindes a pesar de haber recibido una paliza, los Shinobis de Suna son muy persistentes" Son las palabras de Naruto después de haber agarrado el fragmento de la mano de la marioneta, recibiendo así una ligera sonrisa de Kankuro.

Pero recordando la conversación que tuvo con su hermano Gaara en el pasado, después de los exámenes Chunnin y la posterior invasión a Konoha, al ver el cambio de su habitual actitud oscura, teniendo como respuesta del pelirrojo que ya estaba cansado de ir por un camino lleno de soledad, que gracias al combate que tuvo con Naruto ahora podía comprender varios sentimientos como el dolor, la tristeza, la alegría. _"El conoció el mismo dolor que yo, y me enseño que se puede cambiar el camino que seguimos en la vida"_ Fueron las palabras finales que dijo su hermano menor al final de su conversación.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Son las palabras de Kankuro, lo que llama la atención de todos los que se encontraban reunidos en la habitación "Salva a mi hermano, te lo suplico, no quiero perder a mi único hermano" Termina de decir el marionetista derramando lágrimas de impotencia y dolor, lo que sorprende a Temari, a su antiguo sensei Baki y a todos los demás.

"Tu déjalo en mis manos, en el futuro seré Hokage y me conviene que el Kazekage me deba algunos favores" Son las palabras de un sonriente Naruto, quien se encontraba alzando el pulgar en un gesto que tranquilizo al marionetista e hizo esbozar una sonrisa en las demás personas reunidas en la habitación.

* * *

Era un nuevo en Sunagakure No Sato y el grupo conformado por Hyuga Hinata, Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea esperando a Temari para poder continuar con el rescate de Gaara, en ese momento se podía ver 5 siluetas que se acercaban con rapidez a los ninjas procedentes de Konoha, estas siluetas pertenecían a Temar Shinobis más de Suna.

"Ya estamos aquí" Son las palabras de Temari quien se encontraba preparada con su abanico "Temari-San" Menciona Ino, lo que hace que Naruto se voltee a observar a los recién llegados ya que él se encontraba dándole la espalda al grupo.

"Ya estamos todos, muy bien, es hora de irnos" Son las palabras del rubio, para a continuación hacer una pequeña serie de estiramientos para terminar de despertar el cuerpo, pero debido a que su chaqueta se encontraba abierta se podía ver como con cada estiramiento sus músculos se marcaban en la franela de red, causando así un sonrojo en las féminas del grupo, pero antes de partir una voz los detiene, esta voz pertenece a Baki, el antiguo Sensei de los hermanos Sabaku No.

"Esperen; hay nuevas órdenes, Temari tú debes quedarte en la aldea protegiendo las fronteras" Es la orden dada a la hermosa rubia de la Arena, orden que la molesta en demasía.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso Baki-Sensei?" Es la pregunta llena de molestia e incredulidad de la rubia. "Son ordenes que vienen directamente del consejo de la aldea, lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada para que tu vayas" Es la sencilla respuesta del antiguo Sensei. "Si la ausencia del Kazekage llega a salir de las fronteras, las otras aldeas podrían aprovechar el caos para atacarnos" Es la contestación llena de lógica del hombre que estaba a cargo de la enseñanza de los hijos del Yondaime Kazekage (Cuarta Sombra del Viento).

"Es por eso que debemos apresurarnos en rescatar a Gaara, los ninjas de Konoha han venido con el único propósito de ayudarnos a salvar a Gaara" Responde de manera iracunda Temari, ganando así un suspiro de frustración de Baki.

Pero antes de que Baki responda, Temari añade "Se supone que Gaara es nuestro Kazekage, ¡¿por qué no va ningún ninja de la Arena a rescatarlo?!" "Sin embargo..." Empieza a responder Baki, pero antes de que termine, una voz lo interrumpe.

"Iré yo" Es la voz de la anciana Chiyo, quien se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio, "Como Kunoichi de Sunagakure yo seré más que suficiente" Responde con una sonrisa confiada la nombrada.

"¿Chiyo-Baasama?" Es la pregunta llena de incredulidad de Temari, para a continuación ver como la anciana salta desde el edificio y cae al frente del grupo de rescate. "Estoy retirada, así que puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana, además, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi querido nieto, tengo muchas ganas de hacerle unas cuantas caricias".

"Pero..." Es la contestación de Temari, pero es interrumpida por Naruto. "Tranquila Temari-Chan, te prometo que traeré a Gaara sano y salvo, ya sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas Dattebayo" Es la respuesta llena de convicción de Naruto, lo que hace que Temari obtenga un sonrojo debido a la vergüenza. "E-Está bien, confió en ti Naruto-Kun" Responde un sonrojada Temari, para posteriormente decirle al grupo que estaba con ella que la siguieran a realizar la orden que les fue encomendada.

* * *

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que el grupo de rescate salió de la Aldea, en estos momentos se encontraban trasladándose por un bosque a una velocidad moderada para no gastar energías. En eso Sakura se posiciona al lado de Naruto con el propósito de entablar una conversación para poder saciar su curiosidad. "Naruto, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?" Ganando una afirmativa silenciosa de parte de Naruto, está prosigue "¿Hace cuánto que Akatsuki está buscándote?" "Tuve un encuentro con dos de sus miembros hace 3 años, para ser más exactos, fue cuando Ero-Sennin y yo fuimos a buscar a Tsunade" Responde con sinceridad el desconocido Namikaze.

"¿Por qué han esperado 3 años?, entiendo que para ese entonces Naruto se encontraba con Jiraiya-Sama, pero, ¿porque han esperado tanto para secuestrar a Gaara-San?" Pregunta la miembro femenina del equipo 9.

"Se necesita una preparación demasiado meticulosa para extraer a los Bijū de sus anfitriones, eso los ha mantenido muy ocupados". Es la respuesta de Chiyo, lo que pone la duda en la mente de las chicas del grupo.

"¿Que son los Bijū?, Chiyo-Baasama". Pregunta una dudosa Ino, ya que ella, así como las demás no conocían ese término.

"¿Cómo? ¿No saben lo que es un Bijū? ¡Pero si Konoha es dueña del Kyubi!" Responde/Pregunta una sorprendida Chiyo. _**"¡¿Quién es dueño del Kyubi?! ¡Maldita vieja moribunda!"**_ Es la iracunda exclamación que se escucha en la mente del rubio, ganando así una sonrisa de Naruto _"No tienes por qué molestarte tanto, Kurama"_ _ **"Tch, lo que tú digas mocoso"**_ Es lo último que escucha el rubio en su mente, dejando eso de lado el rubio presta atención a lo que la anciana estaba conversando con las chicas. "Konoha mantuvo en secreto todo lo que tiene relación con el Kyubi, es por eso que las generaciones más jóvenes no saben nada sobre ese tema" Es el aporte hecho por Naruto, ganando así un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de Chiyo.

"Bueno, en eso tienes razón, así es como debe ser, los Bijū (尾獣 Bestias con Cola) son nueve gigantes criaturas que se caracterizan por tener un número determinado de colas las cuales van desde una hasta nueve colas, a veces éstos son referidos también como Chakura no Bakemono (Monstruos de Chakra), se les conocen así porque tienen una cantidad incalculable de Chakra, durante las anteriores guerras las aldeas quisieron usar estas criaturas con fines militares, compitieron entre ellas para poder conseguirlas, pero nadie fue capaz de controlar ese poder que sobrepasa los límites del conocimiento humano, es por eso que no entiendo por qué los quieren ahora los Akatsuki, pero si se una cosa, ese poder no debe caer en manos de personas tan peligrosas" Durante la explicación de la anciana, las miradas de las chicas se encontraban dirigidas al único hombre que estaba en el grupo, por otra parte Naruto se encontraba concentrado en el camino en un estado de alerta por si acaso eran sorprendidos por bandidos que quisieran 'atrasar' al grupo.

Sin que las féminas se dieran cuenta, una figura que estaba fundida con los árboles se encontraba observándolos, esta figura tenía una extraña apariencia, ya que el cuerpo era de dos colores, la mitad derecha era negra y la mitad izquierda era blanca, y tenía una extraña planta atrapa moscas que cubría su cuerpo.

 **Base de Akatsuki...**

La misma figura que mantenía una constante vigilancia sobre el grupo de rescate, se encontraba en la cueva realizando con sus compañeros renegados, la técnica para sellar al Ichibi en el Gedo Mazo (Estatua Demoniaca), aunque ahora su figura era una especie de holograma, este era Zetsu, el encargado de la vigilancia y la localización de los objetivos de Akatsuki.

"Los enemigos se están acercando a la base" Son las palabras de Zetsu, lo que llama la atención de los demás miembros. "¿Enemigos, Hm?" Pregunta el artista de lo efímero bastante extrañado. "Su nivel es muy bajo, pero el único que sin duda sobresale es el Jinchūriki del Kyubi" Termina de responder el extraño hombre con la venus atrapa moscas.

"Así que Konoha nos entrega en bandeja de plata a su Jinchūriki" Dice una voz siniestra, aunque no se puede ver bien su rostro, lo que si llama la atención son sus ojos, ya que son de color gris con un extraño patrón de 6 círculos alrededor de la pupila. "¿Quién quiere ir a por él?, realizare ese jutsu" Pregunta el que podría considerarse el líder de los Akatsuki, antes de que alguien pudiera ofrecerse como voluntario alguien dice "Iré yo, tengo mucho tiempo sin luchar" Es la sencilla razón de uno de los miembros. "Está bien, en ese caso prepárate" Concluye el líder para continuar con la extracción.

* * *

Después de la explicación de Chiyo sobre los Bijūs, el grupo se mantuvo en silencio durante un tiempo prolongado, silencio que fue roto por la voz de Naruto "Hinata-Chan, usa tu Byakugan para observar el perímetro" Son las palabras de un serio rubio, lo que llama la atención de las féminas, Hinata asiente con la cabeza y menciona "H-Hai N-Naruto-Kun, Byakugan" Acatando la orden del rubio, la heredera de los Hyuga se dispone a observar los alrededores, mientras que Ino se acerca a Naruto y pregunta "¿Qué sucede Naruto-Kun?" A lo cual este responde "Siento una presencia más adelante de nuestra posición" Esto puso en alerta a todas las mujeres del grupo "¿Ya lo localizaste Hinata-Chan?" Pregunta Naruto preparándose para la pelea que estaba seguro iba a ocurrir en ese lugar "H-Hai Naruto-Kun, está a 50 metros de distancia, pero..." Pero, siempre hay un pero, y eso solo podía significar una cosa, problemas, si es que la mirada aterrada de Hinata puede decir otra cosa "¿Pero?" Pregunta Tenten ya que eso no le daba buena espina "¡T-Tiene una cantidad monstruosa de Chakra, tiene tanto Chakra como tu Naruto-Kun!" Esa respuesta puso nerviosa a las jóvenes del grupo, ya que estas eran conscientes de la gran cantidad que posee el rubio, que un enemigo tenga una cantidad parecida las aterraba.

Saliendo a un pequeño claro que estaba rodeado por árboles se pudo ver la silueta del desconocido, portaba una gabardina negra con estampados de nubes rojas, denotando así su afiliación con Akatsuki, portaba un anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo con el kanji Nan (南 Sur), era una persona bastante alta, su piel es de color azul pálido, tiene unos ojos blancos y pequeños, y en las mejillas tiene unas marcas que parecen agallas, también tiene el cabello de color azul encrespado, y porta en su espalda una enorme espada envuelta en vendas

Poniéndose a la delantera del grupo, Naruto dice "¿Así que tú eres el primer obstáculo que debemos superar?, antiguo miembro de los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū (Siete Espadachines Ninja de la Niebla), aquel que es conocido como el Kirigakure no Kaijin (Monstruo de la Niebla Oculta), Hoshigaki Kisame".

En el rostro del ahora conocido como Kisame se forma una sonrisa depredadora, mostrando así sus afilados dientes en forma de tiburón, rasgo característicos de los Shinobigatana. Tal sonrisa llena de escalofríos a las más jóvenes y a la anciana del grupo, ya que esa sonrisa tan espeluznante y el hecho de enfrentarse a un Shinobi de tal reputación, haría que cualquier persona débil de corazón salga corriendo, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo, Kisame pronuncia.

"Así que me recuerdas mocoso, estoy un poco sorprendido de volver a verte, aunque debo decir que las reputaciones preceden" Es la respuesta de Kisame, quien no quita su sonrisa depredadora.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunta un extrañado Naruto. Ganando así una sonrisa aún más depredadora que la anterior y una respuesta que sorprende a las féminas del grupo "No te hagas el modesto, se perfectamente quien eres, eres aquel que ayudo a la resistencia de Kiri contra el Yondaime Mizukage, aquel que ostenta el título de Ryujin, el líder del grupo conocido como los Yonkou(1)".

Las féminas del grupo de rescate casi sufren un infarto al saber que Naruto es el famoso Shinobi Rango 'S' Ryujin, líder de los famosos Yonkou, un grupo conformado por 1 Shinobi y 3 Kunoichis Rango 'S' los cuales eran el ahora conocido Naruto como Ryujin, Yōsei no Joō(2), Kōgō Hebi(3) y Neko no Megami(4). Era algo por demás sorprendente, ya que estos Shinobis ganaron fama mundial en la guerra de Kirigakure no Sato, ya que ellos lucharon junto a la resistencia en contra del Mizukage.

"Siempre es bueno conocer a un admirador" Es la respuesta burlona de Naruto, lo que causa que Kisame amplié aún más, si es que es posible, su sonrisa depredadora. "Si hace un año fuéramos sabido que el Jinchūriki del Kyubi y Ryujin eran la misma persona habríamos enviado miembros oficiales de Akatsuki, en vez de enviar a un grupo conformado por los esbirros del líder" Esta respuesta asombra y confunde a las féminas del grupo, ya que al saber que Naruto es el contenedor del Kyubi era normal saber que Akatsuki estaría buscando cualquier oportunidad para capturarlo, pero no entendían por qué no enviar miembros oficiales.

"¿N-Naruto-Kun que quiere decir con eso?" Pregunta una shockeada Tenten, pero la respuesta que obtiene no es de parte de Naruto, el que responde su duda es aquel que está al frente del grupo con el propósito de retrasarlos. "Lo que quiero decir mocosa es que hace un año, enviamos a un grupo de Shinobis para hacer que Ryujin aquí presente fuera miembro de Akatsuki, pero el no acepto y mato a los 30 Shinobis que envió el líder" Ok, eso ya era demasiada información para las chicas, que una peligrosa organización quisiera tener en sus filas a Naruto era algo que haría que sus cerebros tuvieran que hacer un reinicio para poder asimilar tal información, "Si, aún recuerdo mis palabras ese día, les dije que si me hacían el líder me uniría, pero parece ser que no les gustó la idea y por eso quisieron matarme, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer" Responde de manera tranquila el Uzumaki.

"Bueno basta de charlas, ambos sabemos lo que está a punto de suceder aquí" Menciona Kisame todavía con su sonrisa depredadora a la vez que sostenía el mango de su espada, ganando como respuesta una sonrisa depredadora de parte de Naruto, quien al mismo tiempo desenvaina a Wadou con su mano izquierda "Tienes razón, es mejor tener esta charla con nuestras espadas como mediadoras, chicas es mejor que se mantengan alejadas, no quiero que se conviertan en daño colateral" Son las firmes y serias palabras dichas por Naruto, lo que gana una respuesta incrédula de parte de Sakura "Si piensas que vamos a dejar que pelees tu solo contra alguien como él, estas muy equivocado" A su respuesta Ino agrega con ligera molestia "No te pongas arrogante solo por ser un Shinobi Rango 'S'" Naruto se queda viendo a las chicas por unos pocos segundos, para después cambiar su objetivo visual al sonriente miembro de Akatsuki "No les estoy preguntando si están de acuerdo o no, le estoy ordenando que no interfieran, recuerden que Tsunade me hizo el líder de la misión" Tales palabras terminan por molestar a Ino, Sakura y Tenten, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Naruto añade "Además, como dije antes, pueden convertirse en daño colateral, ya que yo no puedo contenerme cuando en frente mío hay un oponente de gran calibre, no se preocupen chicas, me tomara solo 10 minutos". Son las palabras dichas por Naruto para tranquilizar a las chicas, lo que parece funcionar ya que las chicas del grupo se alejan de Naruto.

"Ara, parece que alguien tiene mucha confianza" Son las palabras burlescas mencionadas por Kisame, al tiempo que ponía al frente la gran espada vendada, Samehada (Piel de Tiburón) "¡Veamos cuanto tiempo dura esa confianza!" Dicho eso, Kisame se lanza a gran velocidad en contra de Naruto, pero este bloquea sin ningún tipo de dificultad el ataque, el encuentro entre las dos armas genera una onda que levanta el polvo del lugar y mueve las hojas de los árboles, así como también el cabello de las féminas "Espero que eso no haya sido todo, porque si es así me sentiría muy insultado" Son las palabras de Naruto quien tenía una mirada y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, a lo que su escucha solo responde "Me habría decepcionado si hubieras muerto con ese ataque tan débil, será mejor que me ponga serio desde el comienzo" Al terminar de hablar, el Shinobigatana salta hacia atrás, dando una voltereta en el proceso, para después realizar una secuencia de sellos y mencionar "Suiton: Bakusui Shōha (Elemento Agua: Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas)" Kisame al terminar de nombrar el jutsu expulsa una inmensa cantidad de agua de su boca, produciendo unas poderosas olas que pueden llegar a aplastar a su enemigo.

Naruto previniendo el ataque, da un salto para esquivarlo, lo mismo que las féminas que lo acompañan, al observar a su alrededor, la Kunoichi de Suna menciona "Tiene un gran dominio sobre el Suiton, mira que crear tal cantidad de agua sin ninguna fuente cerca, eso demuestra que es un enemigo de cuidado" Al terminar de decir esas palabras, las Kunoichis de Konoha observan al rubio y tienen un solo pensamiento en mente _"Naruto/Kun, ten cuidado por favor"._

"Esa es una gran cantidad de agua" Dice Naruto observando como quedo el área en donde se encontraban, gracias a este comentario el Shinobigatana menciona "Ja, y no has visto nada Koso (Mocoso)" Después de decir esto, con una nueva secuencia de sellos el Shinobigatana menciona "Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Tiburón)" Después de mencionar estas palabras un gran torrente de agua el cual toma la forma de un tiburón se dirige directamente a Naruto, el cual hace sellos con una sola mano, con una velocidad imposible de seguir para el ojo humano normal y exclama "Doton: DoryuHeki (Elemento Tierra: Muro de Tierra)" Dichas estas palabras, un muro de tierra con el grabado de unos zorros se levanta al frente de Naruto, protegiéndolo del ataque de su enemigo.

"Nada mal Gaki (Niño), al parecer sabes cómo defenderte" Son las burlescas palabras de Kisame, ante esto Naruto solo pronuncia el nombre de su siguiente ataque "Katon: Hiken (Elemento Fuego: Puño de Fuego)" Dichas estas palabras, Naruto lanza una técnica, que como su nombre lo indica, es un gran puño de fuego que iba en dirección a su enemigo, las féminas al ver el tamaño del ataque, no pueden evitar sorprenderse, ya que esa técnica poseía un rango de destrucción parecido al Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego), y es Ino la encargada de expresar en palabras dicha sorpresa "I-Increíble" Son las únicas palabras con las que se puede describir dicha técnica.

Ante el venidero ataque, Kisame hace una nueva secuencia de sellos y proclama "Suiton: SuijinHeki (Elemento Agua: Muro de Agua)" Del agua del improvisado lago, emerge un gran pilar de agua que protege al miembro de Akatsuki del ataque del rubio originario de Konoha, seguido de esto hace otra secuencia de sellos y menciona "Kirigakure no Jutsu (Jutsu de Ocultación en la Niebla)" Tal y como su nombre lo indica, el área se cubrió de una espesa niebla que no dejaba nada a la vista, Naruto sabiendo lo que iba a pasar dice "Chicas estén atentas, Kisame es un experto en Sairento Kiringu (Asesinato Silencioso)" Al terminar de hablar, la voz de Kisame es escuchada desde varios puntos del bosque "Es muy tarde para eso, Suirō no Jutsu (Jutsu Prisión de Agua)" En una colaboración con la técnica Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clon de Agua), Kisame logra atrapar a las féminas en una esfera de agua, al ver esto, Naruto hace un chasquido con su lengua y menciona "Tch, y eso que les dije que estuvieran atentas, les hace falta entrenamiento" Esto produjo que Naruto se distrajera por 2 segundos, y en una batalla, 2 segundos de distracción, podrían llegar a ser fatal "Una abertura" Menciona Kisame, para a continuación dar un potente golpe con la espada a Naruto, quien se hunde en el agua debido a la fuerza empleada en dicho golpe.

"Narutoooooooooo" Mencionan las Kunoichis de Konoha de manera preocupada, pero ahí no terminaba el ataque de Kisame, después del golpe que le proporciono al rubio, este traza una nueva secuencia de sellos, para a continuación poner su mano en el agua del improvisado lago y mencionar "Suiton: Goshokizame (Elemento Agua: Cinco Tiburones Hambrientos)"

Con Naruto, este se encontraba en lo que se podría decir el fondo del improvisado lago, este se encontraba teniendo un debate mental _"Ese golpe no lo vi venir"_ Ganando una respuesta burlona de su inquilino _**"Ja, eso te pasa por distraerte, solo a ti se te ocurre semejante estupidez"**_ Son las burlescas palabras del legendario Bijū, pero antes de poder seguir con la pequeña charla, ambos notan como 5 tiburones hechos de agua se dirigen a atacar al rubio Uzumaki, este se recupera del antiguo ataque y se dispone a atacar a los animales acuáticos, pero observa sin ningun tipo de sorpresa que al momento de cortar uno este se regenera al instante _"Ya veo, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé"_ Después de ese pensamiento el rubio llega a una conclusión _"Voy a tener que dejar que me den sus ataques"_ Después de eso escucha la voz de Kurama _**"¿Y por qué no usas mejor el**_ _ **Tatsumaki**_ _ **(**_ _ **Espiral Dragón**_ _ **)? Así usarías defensa y ataque al mismo tiempo"**_ Es la duda del Bijū más poderoso, ganando un suspiro de Naruto quien se encontraba esquivando los tiburones de agua _"Sabes muy bien porque Kurama, quiero mantener en el anonimato la mayor cantidad de técnicas posibles, no quiero que Akatsuki vea tantas de mis habilidades"_ Responde el rubio ojiazul _"Bueno, esto dolería en otras circunstancias"_ Es lo último que piensa Naruto antes de dejar de esquivar los ataques.

En la superficie, podemos ver a Kisame que todavía tenía su mano en el agua, por otra parte, las Kunoichis veían de manera preocupada lo que ocurría, ya que Naruto tenía mucho tiempo bajo el agua "¿Naruto estará bien?, hace mucho que está bajo el agua" Es la duda llena de preocupación de parte de Sakura "Espero que este bien, pero debemos buscar una manera de escapar de esta prisión, ya estoy llegando a mi limite" Son las palabras de la castaña miembro del equipo 9 "Yo también estoy llegando a mi limite, ¿y tú Hinata?" Dice/pregunta la rubia miembro del clan Yamanaka "Y-Ya no podre s-soportar mucho más, ¿y u-usted, C-Chiyo-Sama?" Menciona la hermosa ojiperla ganando como respuesta de la Kunoichi retirada de Suna "Tanto tiempo de estar sentada en el estanque pescando me pasaron factura"

Antes de que alguna pudiera hacer algo, el Ex-Shinobi de Kiri menciona "Ryujin está acabado, dio más pelea de lo que pensé, solo espero no haberlo matado, sino el líder se enojara mucho, bueno, ya que ustedes no me sirven de nada tendré que matarlas, espero que Sasori no se moleste por haber matado a su abuela" Dice mientras se acerca a las Kunoichis restantes, pero antes de dar un paso más, en una pequeña explosión de agua, sale la figura de Naruto, se podía notar unas pequeñas manchas de sangre en su ropa, y también se podían observar pedazos faltantes de tela, el rubio observando como quedo su ropa este hace lo más sensato, lo cual es quitarse la ropa que cubre la parte superior de su cuerpo, tal acción hizo que las féminas de Konoha se sonrojen al observar el físico de Naruto, pero la vergüenza se convirtió en preocupación al observar los daños que habían en el cuerpo del rubio, los cuales eran algunos cortes de los que emanaba sangre, pero las féminas de Konoha se sorprendieron al ver como las heridas empezaron a entrar en un proceso de sanación acelerado, y, al cabo de 3 segundos, su cuerpo quedo sin ningun tipo de herida, solo la sangre que demostraba que estuvo herido en algún momento "Ya perdí demasiado tiempo contigo, debo acabar con esto rápidamente" Son las palabras de un serio Naruto, lo que gana una sonrisa de su escucha "¿Ah sí?, ¿y qué piensas hacer para detenerme?" Pregunta un sonriente Kisame.

"Vista, oído, olfato, gusto, tacto, pensamiento" Empieza a decir Naruto para total confusión de su escucha "Y aparte de los 6 sentidos normales... Bien, mal, neutralidad" Continua el Uzumaki, lo que gana una interrogante de su enemigo "¿Qué tontería es esa?" "Y yendo aún más lejos en cada uno, pureza y corrupción… Los 36 deseos terrenales de este mundo" Al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras, Naruto sostiene a Wadou sobre su cabeza de manera horizontal con su mano izquierda, sujetando su brazo con su mano derecha para después agregar "Lo has hecho bien, pero… ¡Vas a caer!" Ganando un gesto de enojo de Kisame, quien menciona "¿Y cómo lo piensas hacer?" A lo que Naruto con una sonrisa confiada pregunta "¿Alguna vez has visto el ataque del corte volador?" "¡Déjate de juegos estúpidos!" Responde un molesto Kisame, quien se lanza a atacar a Naruto, las chicas al ver esto no pudieron evitar preocuparse, ya que Naruto no daba indicios de querer esquivar el ataque.

"Ittouryuu (Estilo de Una Espada)…" Empieza a decir Naruto viendo cómo se acercaba rápidamente el Shinobigatana, "¡Muere!" Es la exclamación del Akatsuki, pero antes de que este logre avanzar más, Naruto termina su ataque "…Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou (Cañón de 36 Libras)" Lo que da como resultado que la niebla se disperse y el cuerpo de Kisame salga volando producto de la devastadora fuerza del ataque con un gran corte en su pecho del cual brotaba una gran cantidad de sangre, y no solo eso, si no que algunos árboles que estaban detrás del Akatsuki fueron destruidos también por la técnica del rubio Uzumaki, debido a esto, las féminas ven esta técnica muy impresionadas, ya que esa técnica tiene un gran poder destructivo.

Al haber sido derrotado el Akatsuki, todas las técnicas que este empleo fueron canceladas, devolviendo el lugar a su estado original y cancelando la técnica de los clones de agua y las prisiones que estos estaban ejecutando, al ver el cuerpo de su enemigo caer duramente al suelo, Naruto menciona "Lo siento, pero no soy el típico hombre que muere solo porque lo diga otro" El rubio envaina su Katana mientras dice estas palabras; después de esto, Naruto se acerca a las féminas de la misión para cerciorarse de que estas estén bien "¿Están bien, Hinata-Chan, Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan, Tenten-Chan, Chiyo-Baa?" "Estoy bien Gaki" Es la respuesta de la anciana de Suna mientras se acercaba al cadáver del caído Akatsuki, mientras que las chicas de Konoha se quedaron observando de manera impresionada Naruto debido a las habilidades que este posee "N-Nosotras e-estamos bien" Es la torpe contestación de Ino hablando por todas, cambiando su objetivo visual, se topa con la mirada asombrada de Tenten quien tenía estrellitas en los ojos, lo que hace que Naruto enarque una ceja y pregunte "¿Qué sucede?" Lo que obtiene como respuesta que la castaña le diga "E-Eres increíble, ¿así que este es el famoso Kenjutsu de Ryujin?" "Se podría decir que si" Es la contestación de Naruto mientras se acerca al cuerpo de Kisame junto a las chicas.

"Qué bueno que vinieron, tienen que ver esto" Son las palabras de la Kunoichi retirada de Suna, al ponerse al lado de Chiyo, los Shinobis de Konoha pudieron observar que la persona que estaba en el suelo no era Kisame, sino una persona totalmente distinta "¿Quién es él?" Es la pregunta realizada por la rubia Yamanaka "Él es Yura, era miembro del consejo de Suna" Es la simple respuesta de Chiyo, lo que gana el asombro de sus escuchas "¿Entonces era un traidor?" Es la pregunta formulada por Sakura, lo que gana una negación de Chiyo "Eso es difícil de creer, después de todo ya tiene 4 años como concejero, además él siempre fue una persona 100% leal a la aldea" "Podría ser que estaba bajo el control de Akatsuki mediante un Genjutsu" Son las palabras que agrega Naruto, lo que gana un asentimiento de la anciana.

"Es posible" Responde sencillamente a esa nueva información "Es por eso que el combate no duro tanto tiempo" La contestación de Naruto confunde a las féminas de Konoha "¿Q-Que quieres decir, N-Naruto-Kun?" Es la pregunta formulada por la Hyuga, lo que hace que Naruto conteste "Lo que quiero decir es, que un combate entre 2 Shinobis Rango "S" no es algo que dura solo 10 minutos, ya que ese rango se le da a Shinobis de gran habilidad" "¿Eso quiere decir que te distes cuenta durante tu combate?, como era de esperarse de Ryujin" Contesta una sonriente Chiyo, para a continuación sacar un pequeño pergamino y empezar a escribir en él, una vez que termina, lo vuelve a enrollar y de su bolso saca otro pergamino del mismo tamaño, el cual arroja al suelo y con su mano derecha hace sellos para que en una pequeña explosión de humo aparezca una pequeña ave de cuerda de color amarillo, el cual procede a darle cuerda, acción que hace que el juguete abra la boca donde deposita el pergamino donde había escrito y decir "Cuento contigo" Dicho esto el ave de juguete eleva el vuelo con dirección de Sunagakure.

"Todo esto fue una estrategia para ganar tiempo" Son las palabras de Chiyo, lo que hace que toda la atención se centre en ella "Tienes razón, sin duda Akatsuki cuenta con Jutsus formidables" Son las palabras de Naruto, lo que hace que la anciana afirme con la cabeza y que las chicas se confundan aún más. "Si han usado un Jutsu de tal nivel solo para retrasarnos, quiere decir que han empezado con la extracción del Bijū" Tales palabras dichas por la Kunoichi de Suna asombra a las Kunoichis de Konoha y hace que Naruto afirme con la cabeza y diga "No tenemos tiempo, debemos rescatar pronto a Gaara" Después de que Naruto termino de hablar, Sakura levanta la mano y pregunta "Etto, ¿extracción del Bijū?" "Quieren usar a Shukaku para crear a un nuevo Jinchūriki" Es la respuesta de Chiyo "¿Jinchūriki?, ¿qué es un Jinchūriki? Hace un momento en el combate de Naruto-Kun y el clon de Kisame, este se refirió a Naruto-Kun como Jinchūriki del Kyubi" Pregunta/dice Tenten, lo que gana como respuesta de la Kunoichi de Suna "Como les he explicado, los Bijū poseen un poder que supera los límites del conocimiento humano y todos los países han intentado obtener este poder con fines belicistas, los Jinchūrikis son los únicos que pueden controlar a los Bijūs" Son las palabras finales de la explicación de Chiyo, pero aun así solo gano más dudas de parte de las Kunoichis más jóvenes.

"Pero usted dijo que fue imposible para las aldeas el controlar tal poder, ¿o me equivoco?" Son las palabras de Ino, lo que gana la afirmación de Chiyo y que esta termine de explicar "Eso es cierto, pero eso no evito el que la gente siguiera intentándolo… Al sellarlos, en el interior de un ser humano, así se mitiga el poder de los Bijū y así es posible controlarlos" Durante toda la explicación las chicas se quedaron viendo a Naruto de manera entristecida mientras que este se encontraba serio "A esas personas a quienes se les han sellado los Bijūs, a sus anfitriones, como a Gaara y a Ryujin, se les conoce como Jinchūriki, lo que significa literalmente como Poder del Sacrificio Humano, los Jinchūrikis están en armonía con los Bijū y pueden controlar cantidades increíbles de poder" Después de la explicación, Ino pregunta de manera impotente "¿Así que fueron a las guerras usando a los Jinchūrikis como armas?" Lo que gana como respuesta de Chiyo "Naturalmente".

"¡¿Entonces, que ocurría con los Jinchūrikis?!" Es la pregunta realizada por una enojada y triste Tenten y no es la única, ya que Sakura, Hinata e Ino estaban en el mismo estado, ganando la respuesta de quien tiene la mayor experiencia en el tema, Naruto "Los Jinchūrikis por lo general son personas solitarias, ya que suelen ser el objeto de odio y temor de todas la naciones, y muchos de ellos llegan a detestar a la humanidad, y sus aldeas, de hecho, estarían contentas de deshacerse de ellos" Tal respuesta del rubio hace que a las féminas se les formen lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos.

"Tengo una pregunta" Son las palabras de una cabizbaja Sakura, lo que llama la atención de Naruto y Chiyo "¿Cómo se les puede extraer el Bijū?" La pregunta formulada por la pelirosa sorprende a las féminas de Konoha y hace suspirar tanto a Naruto como a Chiyo "Usando un Fuinjutsu (Técnica de Sellado) que se equilibre con el poder del Bijū y mucho tiempo, pero…" La Kunoichi de Suna no sabía cómo continuar con su explicación debido a que ellas eran amigas de un Jinchūriki que podría ser capturado en cualquier momento, pero no fue necesario que ella terminara de contestar a la duda de la pelirosa, ya que Naruto continuo por ella "…Si al Jinchūriki se le somete a este procedimiento, este no sobrevive, ya que al extraer al Bijū, el Jinchūriki pierde toda su energía vital en el proceso" La respuesta dada por Naruto termina de hacer que las chicas derramen lágrimas de dolor "Naruto/Kun" Son las palabras afligidas de las 4 Kunoichis de Konoha "No tienen por qué llorar, yo salvare a Gaara" Son las palabras dichas por Naruto en un intento de tranquilizar a las chicas, pero falla debido a que las 4 se les quedan viendo y es Hinata la que dice con todo el dolor en su corazón "N-Naruto-Kun, e-es por ti que…" Pero no pudo continuar ya que Naruto la interrumpe "Ya perdimos demasiado tiempo, debemos continuar" Para a continuación seguir con la misión, pero no pudo dar un paso más, debido a que las Kunoichis más jóvenes se pusieron al frente de él impidiendo el paso "¿Qué sucede?" Es la interrogante del rubio de Konoha, lo que gana una mirada de las chicas que es una mezcla entre el enojo y la preocupación "¿Qué demonios sucede contigo Naruto?, actúas como si no le temieras a la muerte" Son las palabras de Ino, pero lo que la sorprende a ella y a las demás es la respuesta que da un serio Naruto "Tienes razón Ino, no le temo a la muerte" Tal respuesta solo hizo que las chicas se molestaran aún más, con la excepción de Hinata, quien era la que estaba llorando debido a las palabras dichas por la persona que ella ama.

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!, ¿qué sucede si Akatsuki logra capturarte y extrae al Kyubi de tu interior?" Son las interrogantes realizadas por la miembro femenina del equipo 9, a lo que esta vez Naruto se le queda viendo fijamente y responde con total sinceridad "Si muero aquí, será porque soy un hombre que no ha podido llegar más lejos" "¿Y qué sucede con tu sueño de ser Hokage?, ¿acaso piensas renunciar al sueño que has tenido desde niño?" Son las débiles palabras de la Haruno, lo que gana como simple respuesta de Naruto "Si no puedes proteger a tus compañeros, entonces tu propia ambición es inútil"

"Bueno ya perdimos mucho tiempo, es mejor que continuemos" Son las palabras dichas por la anciana de Suna, ganando un asentimiento de parte de Naruto y de las féminas que poco a poco se iban recuperando de sus emociones "La anciana tiene razón, pero antes de eso debo poner algo que cubra mi torso, no quiero que la gente piense que soy un pervertido" Son las burlonas palabras de Naruto, para que a continuación de su porta-shuriken saque un pergamino y lo extienda en el suelo, muerda su pulga y exclame "Kai" Para que en una pequeña explosión de humo aparezca lo que parece ser un haori de color rojo con detalles de llamas en color negro en la parte inferior (El mismo que usa cuando entra en el Modo Sabio de los Sapos), una vez con la prenda de vestir en sus manos, Naruto procede a ponérsela y proclamar "Así está mucho mejor, ahora si podemos continuar"

* * *

Habían pasado unas 3 horas desde el enfrentamiento de Naruto y el clon de Kisame, en estos momentos faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que anocheciera, el grupo de rescate se encontraba saltando de árbol en árbol, Naruto quien iba a la cabeza del grupo, se detiene para observar a sus alrededores y decir "Todas, deténganse" A lo cual las féminas se detienen delante de Naruto "¿Qué sucede Naruto?" Pregunta una extrañada Sakura, lo que gana como contestación de Naruto "Descansaremos aquí un rato" Tal respuesta sorprende a las Kunoichis de Konoha, mientras que la Kunoichi de Suna menciona con un asentimiento de cabeza "Es una sabia decisión" Después de la respuesta de la mayor de las Kunoichis, Sakura se le acerca a Naruto y le pregunta "¿Por qué?, has dicho que no teníamos tiempo, si descansamos ahora Gaara…" Antes de que Sakura terminara de hablar es interrumpida por Naruto que dice.

"Nuestro ritmo ha disminuido considerablemente desde que nos enfrentamos al clon de Kisame" Las palabras de Naruto parecen tener sentido para Sakura, así también para las demás, ya que Ino menciona "Naruto tiene razón Sakura" "Descansar aquí y recuperarnos nos permitirá alcanzar nuestro objetivo antes, y además es posible que mañana nos enfrentemos a verdaderos miembros de Akatsuki" Las palabras dichas por Naruto hacen que Sakura y las demás Kunoichis asientan con la cabeza y digan al unísono "De acuerdo".

"Muy bien, entonces me dispondré a repartir las tareas para tomar un corto descanso, Chiyo-Baa encárguese de encender el fuego para pasar la noche, Ino-Chan y Sakura-Chan se encargaran de recolectar agua y plantas medicinales, nunca sabemos cuándo vamos a necesitarlas, Hinata-Chan encárgate de hacer un reconocimiento cada 10 minutos de la zona, quiero que me informes si alguien se acerca y cuantos son y por último y no menos importante, Tenten-Chan quiero que te encargues de la colocación de trampas, yo por otro lado me encargare de la cena" Lo que gana como contestación de Chiyo un "De acuerdo" y de parte de Hinata un tímido "H-Hai, N-Naruto-Kun" Y un decidido "Hai" de las demás Kunoichis para seguidamente disponerse a realizar las tareas asignadas.

La noche había alcanzado al grupo de rescate, las Kunoichis de Konoha se encontraban durmiendo mientras que Chiyo se encontraba observando el crepitante fuego de la fogata mientras pensaba en su nieto Sasori, Naruto por otro lado, se encontraba observando los alrededores en uno de los muchos árboles del bosque, "Bien, creo que con eso es suficiente" Después de decir esas palabras, salta del árbol sin hacer ruido, se acerca a la Kunoichi de Suna y le menciona "Ya va siendo hora de ponernos en marcha" Ganando un asentimiento de la Suna-Nin, para a continuación llamar a las jóvenes Kunoichis.

"Ino-Chan, Sakura-Chan, Hinata-Chan, Tenten-Chan despiértense, nos vamos" Ganando un somnoliento "Está bien" de Sakura, Tenten y Hinata, mientras que Ino "5 minutos más Otou-San" La respuesta dada por la rubia Yamanaka genera unas ligeras sonrisas burlonas en Sakura, Tenten y Hinata, aunque esta última era una sonrisa tímida, por otro lado Naruto suspira y dice en una combinación coqueta y burlona las siguientes palabras "Si yo fuera tu padre, no tendría tantas ganas de llevarte a mi cama, Ino-Chan" Después de decir esto Hinata, Tenten y Sakura dejaron de reírse y procedieron a ruborizarse hasta las orejas, mientras que Ino se levanta, también ruborizada hasta las orejas, de manera abrupta y dice "¡¿Q-Que estás diciendo pervertido?!" A lo que Naruto responde "Gomen, gomen, fue solo una pequeña broma" Ganando así que Ino infle sus ruborizadas mejillas en un lindo puchero.

"Bueno dejando de lado las bromas de Ryujin, debemos partir de inmediato" Son las palabras de la Kunoichi de mayor edad, lo que gana un asentimiento del Shinobi y las Kunoichis de Konoha.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que el sol terminara de salir, pero eso no era impedimento para que el grupo de rescate se trasladara por el bosque, con el único propósito de rescatar al Kazekage, Naruto se encontraba delante del grupo sirviendo así de guía para las Kunoichis, en eso todas le dan alcance a Naruto, y siendo la primera en hablar, Tenten pregunta "Naruto, ¿sabes exactamente a donde nos dirigimos?"

"Claro que lo se Tenten-Chan, cuando estábamos en el hospital envié un Kage Bunshin para que rastreara a los miembros de Akatsuki" Es la respuesta dada por Naruto, lo que obtiene una pregunta formulada por Ino "¿Y eso cómo nos sirve exactamente?" Lo que hace que Naruto suspire derrotado debido a la ignorancia de las chicas y diga "Ustedes ya saben que a diferencia del Bunshin no Jutsu, el Kage Bunshin crea clones reales, ¿cierto?" Ganando como respuesta de Tenten "¡Sí!, ¡Claro que sabemos eso!" Lo cual hace que Naruto continúe con su explicación "Bueno en otras palabras, se crea una copia completa del creador, cuando cancelas el Jutsu, toda la experiencia y conocimiento que obtienen los clones se transfiere al cuerpo original" Después de la explicación se podía ver las cara asombradas de las Kunoichis de Konoha "Es un Jutsu muy práctico" Son las palabras de Chiyo, a lo que Naruto asiente y agrega "Ese Jutsu fue creado por el Nidaime Hokage (Segunda Sombra del Fuego) para misiones de reconocimiento en lugares peligrosos y para infiltrarse en las bases enemigas y obtener información" "Ya veo, entonces eso quiere decir que puede ser usado como método de entrenamiento" Son las palabras que añade la castaña del equipo 9.

"Tienes razón Tenten-Chan, si tú y un Kage Bunshin hacen el mismo entrenamiento, entonces al final tendrás el doble de experiencia, dicho de otro modo, si tienes a un Kage Bunshin haciendo el mismo entrenamiento, conseguirás tu objetivo en la mitad del tiempo, si son tres, lo harás en una tercera parte del tiempo, si hay 1000, lo conseguirás en una milésima parte del tiempo" Es la contestación de Naruto, Hinata que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación menciona "I-Increíble, N-Naruto-Kun y-ya veo porque e-eres tan fuerte, h-has entrenado así desde que saliste de la aldea, ¿v-verdad?" Naruto solo asiente a las palabras de la Hyuga y dice "Así es Hinata-Chan" A lo que Sakura añade "Eso quiere decir que si entrenamos de esa manera seremos muy fuertes en poco tiempo, ¿verdad chicas?" Las palabras de Sakura contagian de emoción a las chicas quienes mencionan al unísono "Es verdad" Pero como Naruto es todo un lokillo, este se encarga de romper esa burbuja de felicidad "Eso es imposible" "¿Haa?, ¿y porque es imposible Naruto?" Son las palabras de una desinflada Ino.

"Eso es debido a que el Chakra se divide entre el número de Kage Bunshin, personas con poco Chakra como ustedes, no pueden usarlo con ese propósito" Son las palabras dichas por el Uzumaki-Namikaze, "¿En verdad?" Es la pregunta formulada por la Kunoichi del equipo 7, lo que hace que Naruto añada "De entre ustedes 4, Hinata-Chan es la que mayor cantidad de Chakra posee debido a que es una Hyuga, y aun así ni siquiera ella podría mantener la técnica por mucho tiempo, yo diría, basándome en su cantidad de Chakra actual, que solo puede crear 2 y mantenerlos como mucho un máximo de 10 minutos" Son las palabras de Naruto, lo que hace que las chicas se sorprendan por las limitaciones del Jutsu, pero eso hace que una nueva duda aflore en sus mentes, una duda que se encarga en sacar a la luz la tímida heredera del Clan Hyuga "N-Naruto-Kun, ¿C-Cuántos clones p-puedes crear t-tú?"

Las Kunoichis se les quedan viendo debido a la curiosidad que les causa el saber el límite de Bunshin que puede hacer el rubio amante del ramen "Hmm, en estos momentos mi limite se encuentra en unos 10.000 Kage Bunshin" Esa información dada por Naruto hace que las chicas estén al borde del colapso, ya que crear 10.000 Bunshin no es algo para tomar a la ligera "¡¿1-10.000?! ¿Eso es siquiera posible?, eso quiere decir que tienes unas cantidades monstruosas de Chakra" Son las palabras incrédulas de Sakura, a lo que Naruto contesta "Si tomamos como referencia a Hinata-Chan por ser la que mayor cantidad de Chakra posee de las 4, yo diría que tengo 50 veces más Chakra que ella" Después de que Naruto diga estas palabras las Kunoichis de Konoha abren los ojos de manera des conmensurada por el asombro, pero en eso Chiyo menciona "Eso es debido a que es el Jinchūriki del Kyubi, porque como ya explique anteriormente, los Jinchūrikis controlan una cantidad descomunal de Chakra" Estas palabras traen de vuelta a la realidad a las chicas, quienes pensaban que era imposible que una persona normal tuviera tal cantidad de Chakra, pero la contestación de Naruto las devuelve al mundo de la incredulidad "Eso es verdad, un Jinchūriki normal puede controlar cantidades descomunales de Chakra, pero ese no es mi caso, con el Chakra del Kyubi tengo 200 veces más Chakra que Hinata-Chan" Con estas palabras dichas por Naruto, las chicas se encontraban en el mundo de la locura, "I-Increíble" Son las estupefactas palabras de la pelirosa.

"Bueno, dejemos toda esta charla para después, nos estamos acercando a la guarida de Akatsuki" Son las palabras dichas por Naruto, lo que hace que el grupo de Kunoichis se pongan alerta, saliendo del bosque, llegan a un riachuelo en donde se encuentra una formación rocosa, y al frente de dicha formación rocosa hay una puerta Torii, lo que denotaría lo que sería una entrada para una cueva, pero en dicha entrada hay una roca de gran tamaño obstaculizando el paso "Hemos llegado, Gaara se encuentra detrás de esa roca" Son las palabras de Naruto, lo que gana un asentimiento de las Kunoichis, para entonces Sakura decir "Muy bien, destruiré la roca y dejare el camino libre para entrar" Lo que gana como contestación de Ino "Dale con toda tu fuerza, Sakura" A lo que Sakura solamente asiente, se retira a una distancia considerable para obtener impulso, una vez hecho esto, la oji-jade se dispone a dar una carrera mientras carga su puño de Chakra y arremete contra la roca, pero esto no surte efecto, ya que toda la fuerza del golpe es absorbida por lo que parece ser una barrera, algo a lo que ella no está acostumbrada "Es imposible, la roca debió destruirse, use toda mi fuerza" Son las palabras de una sorprendida Sakura, y no es de extrañar su sorpresa, ya que ella estuvo bajo la tutela de Tsunade, quien posee una fuerza física monstruosa "La cueva está protegida por una barrera" Son las palabras de Chiyo lo que gana un asentimiento de Naruto, esta respuesta hace que Hinata pregunte "¿Q-Que hacemos?"

Ganando como contestación de Naruto "Primero debemos eliminar la barrera Hinata-Chan" A lo cual Tenten pregunta "¿Pero cómo lo haremos?" "Debemos averiguar de qué barrera se trata, ¿verdad Naruto?" Son las palabras de Sakura, lo que obtiene una confirmación de parte de Naruto "Sakura-Chan tiene razón, primero debemos saber qué tipo de barrera es para después saber cómo desactivarla" Son las palabras dichas por el rubio estando de acuerdo con lo antes mencionado por Sakura.

"¿Qué opinas, Ryujin?" Es la pregunta realizada por la Kunoichi de Suna, a lo cual Naruto se le queda viendo a la roca por un momento, observando en lo alto de esta un sello, el rubio al observar dicho sello dice "Es una Gofū Kekkai (Barrera de Cinco Sellos)" Lo que gana un asentimiento de Chiyo y también un "Estoy de acuerdo", esta contestación por parte de Naruto hace que Ino pregunte "¿Gofū Kekkai?" "Este tipo de barrera se crea colocando el sello Kinshi (禁 Prohibido) en cinco lugares de los alrededores" "¿Cómo podemos eliminar la barrera, Naruto-Kun?" Es la pregunta realizada por Tenten, lo que hace que Naruto le responda "Un novato quitaría los cinco sellos simultáneamente, pero esto no debe hacerse, ya que eso activaría una trampa…" En el momento en el que Naruto está explicando esto, se posiciona al lado del sello para poder estudiarlo y añade "...Y esta en particular activaría una trampa en la que se crearían copias perfectas de quienes quiten el sello, la cual se desactivaría solo al momento de derrotar dichas copias" Al terminar de decir esto, Naruto vuelve a posicionarse con las demás integrantes de la misión "¿Entonces qué debemos hacer?" Son las palabras dichas por la heredera Yamanaka, a lo que Naruto responde "Solo un usuario de Fuinjutsu podría eliminar la barrera sin activar las trampas" Las palabras dichas por Naruto, hacen que Chiyo corrija al rubio oji-azul "Estas equivocado, se necesita es a un usuario de Barijutsu (Tecnicas de Barreras)" "No importa, ya que el Barijutsu es una rama secundaria del Fuinjutsu, así que un maestro en Fuinjutsu no tendría problemas en retirar la barrera" "Entiendo" Después del intercambio de palabras de Naruto y Chiyo, Tenten pregunta "¿Y entonces que hacemos?, ninguno de los aquí presente es un usuario de Fuinjutsu" Lo que hace que Naruto responda "Estas equivocada, yo soy un usuario de Fuinjutsu, esa barrera no representa ningun problema para mi" Después de decir estas palabras todas las miradas se centran en él, quien haciendo un sello con una mano menciona "Barijutsu: Gofū Kekkai Kaijo (Técnica de Barrera: Liberación Barrera de Cinco Sellos)" Seguido de estas acciones, el sello que estaba en la roca que cubría la entrada brillo de color rojo, para después este se consumiera en su totalidad denotando así que la Barrera había sido eliminada, después de esto Naruto le dice a Sakura "Ahora si puedes destruir la roca" A lo que la mencionada asiente para después realizar el mismo procedimiento, pero esta vez obteniendo como resultado la destrucción de la roca.

Una vez la roca fue destruida Naruto dice "Muy bien es momento de entrar" Dicho esto los 6 miembros del grupo de rescate entraron a la cueva que servía como base de Akatsuki, una vez dentro pudieron observar dos figuras que portaban capas negras con estampados de nubes rojas, una de ellas era lo que se presumía un anciano de baja estatura que se encontraba encorvado, el otro era un hombre rubio que tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta, con un flequillo que cubría su ojo izquierdo, portaba en su frente una bandana de Iwagakure No Sato (Aldea Escondida entre las Rocas) que presentaba una rasgadura, lo que demostraba su estado como Shinobi renegado, le faltaba el brazo derecho, pero lo más importante es que se encontraba sentado sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Gaara.

"Hemos llegado tarde" Son las palabras dichas por Naruto quien se encuentra observando las figuras de los Akatsuki con una mirada que no denotaba ningún tipo de emoción.

* * *

Fin Capitulo 4


End file.
